Turnabout Insertion
by Superdrama11
Summary: What if someone from our world was inserted into Phoenix Wright's shoe? Let's see if he can keep the timeline running smoothly and prevent any major divergence.
1. Turnabout Memories

**What if someone from our world was put in Phoenix's shoe? This fic was born. I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Turnabout Memories**

* * *

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

Did anyone get the number on that truck? Because why does my everything hurt? And why don't I remember who I am?

Seriously, I can't remember anything! My name, my family, my friends. Everything was a total blank. The only thing I could remember was sleeping after marathoning the "Ace Attorney" Games. I still remember the games I played and the shows I watch, but to forget everything else? I wonder what that says about me.

My eyes were still closed until I heard someone yell, "WAKE UP!"

"GYAH!"

I immediately woke up to come face to face with a man in a police uniform. He had a stoic expression as he told me, "Suspect! You're trial is starting today!

My trial was what? Oh no…don't tell me I'm a criminal who lost his memory! I'll go to jail for doing something I don't remember doing! Oh, god please let this be a nightmare.

The officer gave me a good look over, and a smile appeared on his face. "Do you require a change of clothes sir?"

I looked down, and I gaped at what I saw. Not because of what I was wearing, although that certainly contributed a lot, but also because I was wearing something I only saw before in a video game.

A painfully pink sweater, with a heart symbol on it. The letter P embroidered on it. I then realized I was feeling nauseous, as in feeling a cold. I slowly put my hand on my hair, and I realized my suspicions were confirmed as I felt the soft spikes.

I was Phoenix Wright!

* * *

 **Turnabout Memories** : Full color image of Mia over faded images of a serious Phoenix, an electrocuted corpse, and demon-eyed Dahlia

* * *

Sadly, I couldn't change my clothes. The suspect had to be taken in with the clothes he was wearing in case evidence was lost. God, I know Phoenix was in love, but did he really have to sacrifice his dignity this badly?

I am Phoenix Wright. I'm still reeling in that fact. I honestly have no idea what I should do now. Going by my clothes, this is "Turnabout Memories", when Phoenix and Mia first met. It was also when Mia caught Dahlia for her crimes.

What should I do? Should I just play along with the script? I mean Mia did catch the true criminal and prove my innocence, so why mess with a sure thing?

The only rewrite is that I am not going to act like a love-struck idiot! I love this character, but my god was his college persona just embarrassing. Also, there is now way I'm going to be eating that bottle!

And I certainly can't say no to helping Mia catch that daughter of a bitch in her place.

"Your appointed attorney is here."

* * *

 **April 11, 9:40 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 3**

* * *

There she is…Mia Fey. Phoenix's mentor and Maya's sister. The woman whose death kickstarted most of the events of the series. Maya's conviction, Diego's 'death', The law office…I don't know what I should say. Though the game graphics did not do her justice. She was even more beautiful in real life, and her breast were as big as the game suggested!

NO! Don't ask disrespectful to her (though I could see her breasts pretty clearly…) If this is Turnabout Memories, then she's still guilty about the Terry Fawles trials and Armando's poisoning. Walk up, and follow the general script.

"Good morning-ACHOO!"

Oh yeah, cold.

"Good morning." Mia nervously greeted, "Mr. Wry, right?"

"Wright".

"So your name is Wry?"

"No, my name is Wright".

"Wry?"

"WRIGHT! W-R-I-G-H-ACHOO!"

"Wrighchoo?"

"MIA!" Grossberg interrupted, "Get a hold of yourself. You're brighter than this."

Mia flinched, and said, "Sorry, Mr. Grossberg. You know, after my last trial and all…"

"When the defendant committed suicide?" I piped in, then I realized my error.

Mia looked down. Great, I made her depressed. I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Sorry to bring up bad memories-ACHOO! Just that I heard about that trial, and you were the main lawyer…"

Grossberg raised a brow, "Really? How did you pick up on that detail?"

"Well it was also a trial by an old friend of mine." I steadily admitted. Phoenix never really told Mia about his connection to Edgeworth. But I don't see any harm in telling.

"Who?"

"Well-ACHOO!" God I hate this cold.

A bailiff interrupted our conversation.

"I'll talk to you later." I lamely told Mia. "Can I count on you to prove my innocent-ACHOO!"

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I needed

* * *

 **April 11, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 2**

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright." The honorable Judge without a name declared. The Judge…looks exactly like one would expect him too. Old man in black robes with a large grey beard.

Winston Payne, the prosecuting punching bag, with his undeserving smug grin was tapping his hair. Who the hell thinks pompadour is a good hairstyle? Especially for a man as old as him. Treasure it, because you're going to turn bald soon.

"The defense is ready, your Honor".

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor".

And, like the game, the Judge took the time to ask Mia the tutorial questions. Payne also took the time to reveal the basic information of the case. The victim was Doug Swallow. He was electrocuted. And my motive…

"The reason for the bad blood between the two men…was due to this woman." And she held up the profile of Dahlia Hawthorne.

Dahlia Hawthorne. One of the most twisted murderers in the series. Right up there with Kristoph Gavin, or Matt Engarde. Mia especially had a grudge against her after the case from a few months ago.

While Payne was giving 'my' backstory, I mentally planned what to say. If I remember, Phoenix caused a contradiction by revealing that he knew the victim was into England. I wonder how I can work that into a testimony.

"The prosecution calls the defendant to the stand." Payne declared. Looks like that's my cue.

* * *

"Will the witness state his name and occupation." The Judge asked the usual questions.

I sneezed in response. Desperately trying to stop the cold, I answered, "Phoenix Wright. My occupation would be college student I guess".

"Are you quite alright?" the Judge asked with a raised brow.

"Just a stupid cold." I answered…maybe this was a good time to mention the piece of evidence that exposed Dahlia for her crimes. "I needed my medicine, but I lost it on the day I was arrested."

Payne took the bait and asked while tapping his head, "Your medicine…would it be Coldkiller X?"

"How did you know?"

"Well it is a common brand."

Looks like he's keeping that piece of evidence a secret. Might as well play along.

"Mr. Wright. Please give us testimony of your relationship with the victim."

My first testimony…here I go.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***The Victim and I***

 _I didn't really know the victim all that w-ACHOO-ell._

 _Yesterday was the first ACHOO time I ever met the guy._

 _All I knew was that he was a hig-ACHOO-h ranking student._

 _Also he was into Engl-ACHOO-and._

 _The only real connection we had ACHOO was that I found his body…_

 _And we dated the ACHOO same girl._

* * *

The Judge looked down at me, "So you barely knew the victim?"

I shrugged, "Not really. I'm studying law, he's studying science."

"A law student?"

"Well I haven't applied yet." I lamely admitted, "I'm kinda working on getting into law school first. I was planning on being a defense attorney."

I'm not sure how Phoenix transferred into law. But showing that I was into law won't raise too much eyebrows.

The Judge gave me an approving nod. "If you're innocence is proven, I await to see you in court."

"Thank you your hon-ACHOO!"

Winston Payne raised his annoying voice, his objections were bad enough, but to actually hear him talk was just awful, to state, "Now we begin the cross-examination!"

"Cross-examination?" Mia asked in confusion.

"The defense must point out the contradiction in the testimony." Grossberg added.

"Contradiction?"

"Question to my lawyer." I spoke up.

Mia took attention. "Yes?"

"You're a defense attorney." I deadpanned, "How can you not know ACHOO the most basic aspects of an attorney's job?!"

Mia was taken aback. Then looked down in guilt…great now I felt bad. But that doesn't change the fact that Mia forgot Cross-Examination. How does someone even do that? Was that trial really that traumatizing?

Grossberg sighed and gave the tutorial explanation of cross-examination. I waited patiently until the Judge asked, "Are you ready for the cross-examination now Ms. Fey?"

"Yes, your Honor".

Alright. Here we go.

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***The Victim and I***

 _I didn't really know the victim all that w-ACHOO-ell._

 _Yesterday was the first ACHOO time I ever met the guy._

 _All I knew was that he was a hig-ACHOO-h ranking student._

 _Also he was into Engl-ACHOO-and._

 **"HOLD IT!"**

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized, "But he was into England?"

"That's what I ACHOO said." Preparing for the question.

"Being a high ranking student, I understand that you could know that." Mia read a piece of information, "But his interest in England?"

"Let me clarify."

* * *

 _I though he was a British fanatic due to the flag on his back._

 **"OBJECTION!"**

And there it was.

"You claimed that you barely knew the victim, and you thought he was British due to the Union Jack on his back." Mia started. I nodded in response, "Yeah, so?"

"Look at the crime scene photo." And the photo was shown to me. On it was the first contradiction of the game. Mainly how Phoenix claimed there was a Union Jack on his back, while the victim was wearing a leather jacket.

I decided to play confused. "So what?"

Mia slammed her palm on the desk, "'What?' I'll tell you what. It means you've been lying to me!"

As the court exploded in its trademark noise. I rubbed the back of my head and asked, "I was?"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

Ugh…Winston Payne's voice is the worst. The smug prosecutor congratulated Mia for exposing the defendant's lie. Mia gained a nervous expression on her face. All I could do was sneeze, waiting for my turn to speak.

"Mr. Wright, you state earlier that you were a fan of Coldkiller X, correct?"

"It kills cold good". I recited the logo.

Payne then took out the bottle of the medicine with a grin, "Well here it is!"

I raised a brow, "So you have the cold too?"

"No. this is your bottle of Coldkiller X".

"How? I lost my bottle yesterday. Why do you have it ACHOO!?"

"Do you know where it was found?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you're about to tell me."

Winston Payne then revealed where the medicine was found. Right in the palm of Doug Swallow himself. While Mia tried to argue that it belonged to the victim, Payne revealed the truth that my fingerprints were on it. And the argument that the victim used it to indicate his killer: Phoenix Wright!

"Order, order!" the Judge commanded in his booming voice. He turns to me and said, "Mr. Wright, do you have a response?"

"I lost my ACHOO medicine a few days ago!" I argued, "Also, how the heck did I kill him? Unlike stabbing or blunt force trauma, electrocution isn't something one can normally do!"

"The defendant raises a good point," The Judge admitted, "How was the victim killed?"

Mia then revealed the voltage wires behind the victim. Payne argued that I pushed the victim into the wires, and the death happened. It didn't help that I admitted we met at the approximate time of his death. Really, I'm trying to hurry along the trials to get Dahlia on the stand.

"All of that is circumstantial!" poor Mia, desperate to find my innocence. Payne revealed the most damning piece of evidence.

"The defendant's handprint was located on the leather jacket!"

And the courtroom erupted again. Boy they get excited really easily. I know I should be scared, but the knowledge in the future is sedating me somewhat.

"Mr. Wright!" Mia called out to me, "How-?"

"Can I testify your Honor?"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

You're guilt has been established! No further testimony is needed!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Allow him to explain!" Mia argued, "We must look at from every angle!"

The Judge nodded, "Be warned Mr. Wright. If you don't explain the reason for your fingerprints, you will be found guilty."

"ACHOO! I understand". I turned to Mia, "Ms. Fey. I'm grateful for what you've done so far. Do you really believe in my innocence so much?"

Mia nodded with a smile, "You're my client. I have to believe it."

I couldn't help but smile in response. No wonder Phoenix respected this woman so much. "I'm happy to hear that."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***The truth about the push***

 _I really did push the victim._

 _Cough. He was talking smack about my girlfriend_

 _When I did I heard a loud noise._

 _I ran away from the scene._

 _When I came back, he was dead!_

* * *

Mia was shocked, "You really pushed the victim?!"

Winston Payne was on the edge of an evil laugh, "And he did! The victim hit the wires and died due to the defendant's action!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Wait just a second there!" I interrupted, not noticing that I shouted the series catchphrase, "Here's the thing. When we were fighting, I didn't even see any wires! Do I really look that stupid to you?"

"Well…" Mia was sweating.

The Judge was sweating, "Uhm…you see…."

I face-palmed, "It's the sweater, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Grossberg apologized, "But I can't really take you seriously if you're going to wear that!"

"Look…can we just start the cross-examination please?"

The Judge gave the final warning and told Mia to begin again. I anticipated telling the truth about the umbrella, though I may have to answer a few other questions first.

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***The truth about the push***

 _I really did push the victim._

 _Cough. He was talking smack about my girlfriend_

 **"HOLD IT!"**

"That would be Dahlia Hawthorne, correct?"

"Yup." And I gave my best impression of a love-struck idiot, "She's just the prettiest little thing! That's why I couldn't stand what the victim said about her!"

I noticed that while I was complimenting Dahlia, Mia punched Grossberg in the gut. Making a mental note to apologize in the near future, Mia then asked, "What did he say?"

"He called Dahlia a bad girl." I lamely admitted.

"That's it?" Mia asked while sweating.

"An overreaction in retrospect."

I should also apologize to Mia for all the stress I was putting her too with each word. Though getting Dahlia convicted might cheer her up.

* * *

 _When I did I heard a loud noise._

 **"HOLD IT!"**

"A loud noise?"

"If I had to describe it, probably a loud snap." Slowly giving way for the umbrella contradiction.

"What you heard was the sound of the wires breaking." Payne declared.

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"You can't decide that!"

"No, it was probably his umbrella."

"His umbrella?" the Judge asked. "Please amend your testimony."

 _When I pushed him, he landed on his umbrella._

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Why didn't you mention that from the beginning?!"

Because I was following a script. "Because I thought it was irrelevant."

"Hardly Mr. Wright." Mia brushed her hair, "Because it's the piece of evidence that undermines the prosecutions case!"

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"Aren't you grasping at straws?"

And the two started an objection match. Mia revealed that the umbrella was no where near the body. She used it to reveal that the victim moved himself from the scene. Making it so that he was still alive after I pushed him. It eventually convinced the Judge to hold on the verdict, believing that there is too much doubt in his mind.

I had to make sure I didn't bust a gut at Payne's painful expression. He was so utterly gobsmacked at what was happening that I could actually see his hair wilting a little.

"NOOOOO!"

That poor, pathetic, man.

The Judge shook his head, "To think that the defense blew a hole in the prosecution's case with one line of testimony."

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"Don't be hasty, your Honor!"

"You have a witness?"

And then, as according to the script, Payne revealed that Dahlia will serve as a witness. Mia is stoked at the opportunity to convict the criminal that tempered her career so far. I merely watched as the Judge called for a recess.

* * *

 **April 11, 11:52 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 3**

* * *

"Well that was a marvelous turnabout if I do say so myself." I couldn't help but comment in the lobby.

Mia sighed, "Tell me about it. I was this close to passing out half the time."

I nodded, "Still though, I wonder what Dahlia will say…"

Mia flinched, "Mr. Wright, you do know that…"

"She's the real killer, isn't she?"

And I gave the impression that Phoenix was smarter then he was at the time. Though the look on Mia's face was priceless.

"WHAT? You mean you…?!"

"I didn't know." I admitted, "I just suspected her. When I pushed Doug, I was seething in rage. But now that I think about it, he was telling the truth. I should've suspected her from the moment I learned that she was the witness at that trial."

Mia flinched in remembrance, "You didn't answer Mr. Grossberg's question. How did you know about the trial?"

"Miles Edgeworth, was a childhood friend of mine. And before you asked, it would take too long to explain. Maybe after the trial is over."

Mia clearly wanted to ask, but she respected my privacy enough to avoid asking. "How did you and Dahlia met anyway?"

I sneezed a little, and then answered, "Remember when I said that I was studying to be a lawyer? I was reading some old case files in the basement when she came here. We hit it off and have been dating ever since."

"Really now?" Grossberg chimed in, "When exactly did this occur?"

"About eight month ago. I think it was the day some lawyer was poisoned."

While I was feigning ignorance, I couldn't help but cringe at the look on Mia's face. She was probably hurting a lot from Godot's poisoning.

"In any case," I interrupted her thinking, "She gave me this necklace a token of our love." And I reached into Phoenix's sweater to find the cursed necklace. I didn't know what to think about it. I sure as hell won't chomp this down.

"May I borrow it?"

"You think its evidence, don't you?" I smirked, and Mia looked nervous again. I nodded and said, "Give it back if it turns out to be pointless." **  
**

"I will."

And Mia then asked Grossberg to find some pieces of evidence. As I watched Grossberg walk away, I asked Mia, "Can I be your Co-Counsel?"

"Huh?"

I nodded, "If Dahlia's a criminal…well I want to be on the front seat."

She gave me a nervous look, "You won't do anything irrational, will you?"

"I'm your client," I grinned under my mask, "You just have to trust me".

Mia gave me a thoughtful look, and then she nodded. "I suppose you're correct".

* * *

 **April 11, 12:13 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 2**

* * *

The banging of the gavel boomed throughout the courtroom, the sound causing silence among the viewers. I looked on with interest besides Mia, who was giving a determined glare. Winston Payne's eyes widened when he saw me, but he quickly recovered and regained that arrogant smile of his.

The Judge then commanded, "Court will now reconvene. Mr. Payne, your witness?"

Payne nodded, "The prosecution calls a witness who saw the horrid events themselves. Ms. Dahlia Hawthorne, the witness stand calls you!"

"Ms. Fey." I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"I see how you acted when I mentioned Dahlia beforehand." I pointed out, "Please don't hit me."

"I-I'll try."

And in walk in the femme fatale herself. Like Mia, the game graphics did not do her justice. She was of an unnatural beauty. She had a petite body that added to her fairy like beauty. Her red hair swirled in the air as pink butterflies. She held onto her umbrella and gave the room the most innocent smile she could muster.

I swear to god, I could hear 'Distant Trace of Beauty' playing the background.

I turned to Mia who was desperately trying to hold onto her temper. If I remember correctly, she was probably thinking the milkshake line. Too bad I can't hear her say it.

The Judge and Payne were stuttering morons. With Udgey declaring Dahlia to be someone who can't tell a lie…Aren't Judges supposed to keep thoughts like that to themselves?

Man, she was good. If I didn't knew that she was a psychopathic, manipulative, bitch I probably would've started gushing over her as well.

"I am Dahlia Hawthorne. I'm a junior literature student at Ivy League university." She smiled, "I want to say what an Honor it is to be in your noble presence."

"She got them hook, line, and sinker." I commented to Mia.

She turned to me, "Just like you?"

"Hopefully it won't take someone's death for them to realize she's bad news".

"Your Honor." Dahlia interjected, "Can I say something?"

"Of course! Go right on ahead." Even Payne lost any attempts at professionalism.

"I'm sure there must be a mistake." Dahlia declared, smiling sweetly at me. "Feenie wouldn't kill anyone, I just know it!"

'Feenie, huh?' I really question Phoenix's and Iris's nicknaming abilities.

"Of course Dollie!" and hello love struck Phoenix, "I'm so happy you have so much faith in me!"

"Phoenix…" Mia growled.

"Just play along." I whispered back.

"Now tell the truth about what you saw." Wow, if I talk any sweeter, I would need an insulin injection.

Dahlia smiled, "Anything for you Feenie~!"

The Judge nodded in agreement, "What Mr. Wright said."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***What I Witnessed***

 _I had been planning to go back to Feenie's place after class was over._

 _Feenie and Dougie... They were talking behind the building._

 _Then suddenly... Dougie got all wobbly and just collapsed._

 _That's when Feenie noticed that I was there._

 _I went to go and find some other students and they called the authorities._

* * *

'Hmm.' I thought, 'Word for word from the game. I'm the only variation, so I guess that makes sense…'

"My word!" the Judge exclaimed, "If she is to be believed…the defendant is innocent!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Witness. While I understand the passion of young love. Please, tell the truth!" Payne insisted.

Dahlia put on her kicked puppy eyes, and shakily said, "But…I…I would never-"

 **"HOLD IT!"  
**

"Just let me do the cross-examination!" Mia declared, "I don't want to win due to paper thin lies!"

Dahlia giggled, "You haven't changed a bit…Mia Fey".

"You two know each other?" Payne asked in confusion.

'Mia sure as hell wishes she doesn't.' I sardonically thought.

"That's irrelevant." Mia answered, "Just let me cross-examine her."

"Very well. Begin Ms. Fey".

"Good luck Madame Fey!" Dahlia said with false cheer.

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***What I Witnessed***

 _I had been planning to go back to Feenie's place after class was over._

 _Feenie and Dougie... They were talking behind the building._

 **"HOLD IT!"**

"Dougie?"

"Doug Swallow, Mia," I answered.

"We were dating eight month ago." Dahlia pointed out.

"So you heard them talking? What did they say?"

'Wrong thing to say Mia…'

After a brief skit of Dahlia crying that she was not an eavesdropper. After the Judge and Payne proceeding to bully Mia. We returned to the cross-examination.

 _Then suddenly... Dougie got all wobbly and just collapsed._

 **"HOLD IT!"**

Mia proceeded to point out that my fingerprints were on Swallow's jacket. It had the error of making me look bad, while the benefit of discrediting her testimony. Dahlia amended her testimony in response.

 _I didn't see the moment he pushed Dougie_

 _That's when Feenie noticed I was there_

 _It didn't look like they're fighting, and I didn't hear any noise._

 **"OBJECTION!"**

Both me and Mia said that at the exact say time. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. The Judge looked at us confused.

"Mr. Wright…Ms. Fey. Was there any particular reason for that dual objection of yours?"

Mia crossed her arm with a smirk, "Of course! Mr. Wright realized the lies in that statement. It was his testimony that revealed it!"

"What on earth are you-AAAHHH!" Payne screamed in realization.

I smirked, "Remember my testimony? Forgot about the umbrella snapping?"

The Judge's eyes widened in realization. "Of course! Obviously she should've heard a noise!"

 **"HOLD IT!"  
**

"Wait…" Dahlia pleaded, "I can explain."

And she crafted the story that she had headphones on due to a fear of lightning. Mia tried to object, claiming that maybe the lightning was the cause of the murder. Payne revealed that the lightning did not hit anywhere near the victim. He also revealed that the wire was definitely used due to the fact that the students at the school reported losing their power at the time of murder.

 **"HOLD IT!"**

"Wait just a minute!" I interrupted. Okay I wasn't really following the script that much, but as long as Mia exposed Dahlia, the outcome will be relatively the same. "This happened at 2:55! The murder happened at 3:00! How did I kill the victim, after the blackout?"

Payne wasn't expecting me to speak up, so he struggled to come up with an immediate response. The Judge asked, "You do have a point. Another question is…who broke the wires anyway?"

"The victim of course!" I declared.

"Well, who shoved the victim?"

"Well it was…Oh…well crap…"

Payne got his composure back and said with a smug smile, "You caused it to break…didn't you?"

"…Given the evidence…"

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

Well Mia just saved my butt. Mia pointed out that the location of the victim was wrong. Since Doug landed into the pole and not the wire, I couldn't have electrocuted him. The impact caused the wires to break apart, giving the culprit the opportunity to attack. And that culprit is not me!

"So if this is true," the Judge mused, "Then Mr. Wright is innocent."

"Um." Dahlia spoke up, "Your Honor…"

"Prepare Mia," I warned said attorney, "She's going to start her web of lies now. Find the center of it all, and exposed her for what she might be!"

"Might be?"

"Hey, she's my girlfriend. I gotta have a little faith in her."

"And if she's proven to be a criminal?"

"I said little, didn't I?"

"Ms. Hawthorne. Your new testimony please."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***What I Witnessed PT 2***

 _The truth is... Feenie pushed him twice._

 _The first time was into the electrical pole. That's when the cable broke._

 _Then Dougie tried his best to run away from him..._

 _But Feenie caught up and crashed into him from behind._

 _The cable snapping and Dougie being electrocuted... it all occurred in less than a minute._

* * *

"So the defendant pushed the victim twice…" The Judge noted.

"That explains everything!"

"I'm sorry Feenie." Dahlia 'apologized', "I…I just have to tell the truth."

I merely responded, "Really, now? I'm glad you think that. Because Ms. Fey will expose your lies!"

"So you claim the witness is lying?"

"Right through ACHOO her teeth!"

"You're the defendant." Payne pointed out, "You have the most to gain if she's lying."

"Let's do the cross-examination then." The Judge declared.

"You see the problem, right?"

Mia smirked, "She made it too easy".

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***What I Witnessed PT 2***

The truth is... Feenie pushed him twice.

The first time was into the electrical pole. That's when the cable broke.

Then Dougie tried his best to run away from him...

But Feenie caught up and crashed into him from behind.

The cable snapping and Dougie being electrocuted... it all occurred in less than a minute.

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"Your lies must come to an end Hawthorne!" Mia declared.

Mia revealed the time discrepancy from before, and the ten minutes interval between the body's discovery, Swallow's death, and the moment the power was lost. And here comes the million dollar question…

"Ms. Fey! Who killed Doug Swallow, if it wasn't the defendant?" And there it is.

 **"TAKE THAT!"  
**

"DAHLIA HAWTHORNE!?" Both the Judge and Payne reacted with bafflement.

Dahlia played the hurt card as she tearfully cried, "Not me! I would never do such a thing! How could you…?!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Calm down Dollie," yes I was being smarmy, but after all this woman has done, I think I can mess with her a bit. "Just tell the truth, and we'll both be out of here."

Dahlia cringed, "But I am Feenie! I'm not the culprit!"

"Well neither am I! And we're the only one who could've potentially done it!"

The Judge banged his gaval, giving me a disapproving glare. "Mr. Wright! Are you accusing your own lover of murder?"

"In the court of law." I recited, "All personal feelings must be cast aside. Especially when it comes to murder."

"After everything I did for you…?!" Dahlia said with teary eyes. Though I can't help but catch the anger in her eyes.

 **"HOLD IT!"  
**

"Well, well." Grossberg noted as he arrived. "This certainly turned into a scene."

He turned to me with a raised brow, "Boy, why are you there?"

"I sorta requested to be the co-counsel."

"He was quite a big help." Mia defended.

"Is that so? Well I got the report you asked for." The report about the poisoning. "I see you have things going well for you. Here's the report. It tells of how you lost your boyfriend in that incident."

I turned to Mia who was carefully reading said report. "Boyfriend, huh? Diego Armando must've meant a lot to you…"

"He did." Mia answered in response.

The Judge then asked, "Both the defendant and the defense claim that Ms. Hawthorne is the true murderer. How does the prosecution respond?"

"Ludicrous!" Payne protested, "This witness is innocent. The defense is merely trying to shift blame!"

"Ms. Fey." Dahlia protested, "Why on earth would I kill Dougie? And also frame Feenie? This is too much for little me to bear!"

Mia shook her head in response. "So you're asking you're motive? Easy, the defense would like Ms. Hawthorne to testify her first meeting with the defendant!"

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"That's irrelevant!"

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"I disagree! That girl demands a motive, and I have evidence suggesting said motive! I just need her to testify!"

The Judge nodded, "If you have evidence, I don't see why not. Ms. Hawthorne?"

"Of course not, Mr. Judge." Dahlia answered with her sweet smile.

"I can expose any contradictions about the meeting itself." I revealed. Actually I couldn't. The game didn't cover that dialogue. But I think I have enough of an idea to feign it.

"It's not the meeting itself that causes problem." Mia admitted, "It's what she did beforehand."

"We revealed the opportunity and the mean. Now let's find the Motive!"

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***How I met my Feenie***

 _I first met my darling Feenie eight months ago._

 _It's like we were destined to meet in this very courthouse's basement reading room._

 _The moment our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat!_

 _We've been going out ever since that fateful day._

* * *

"Well she didn't tell any lies." I confirmed for the court.

"She just didn't go into the specifics." Mia added in a whisper.

The Judge banged his gavel, "Commence the cross-examination."

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***How I met my Feenie***

 _I first met my darling Feenie eight months ago._

 _It's like we were destined to meet in this very courthouse's basement reading room_

 **"HOLD IT!"**

"You're a literature student! Why were you in a courthouse?"

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"That line of questioning is a waste of time! It has nothing to do with the murder!"

"Would you like to continue your questions Ms. Fey?"

"If I continue my questions, I can find the relevance, your Honor!" Mia insisted.

"Alright then. Ms. Hawthorne, why were you in that basement that day?"

 _I had come to this courthouse to do some research for a paper I was writing._

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

And Mia revealed why Dahlia was there eight month ago. As the main suspect of the poisoning of Diego Armando. Payne tried to dismiss it as irrelevant, though the Judge quickly shot him down. Dahlia tried to counteract that she couldn't access the poison due to the fact that it was a rare kind.

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"Did you forget your boyfriend's field of study?" I asked.

"You're an art student studying law."

"Not this boyfriend," Mia countered, "The one who was in the Pharmacy department at your school!"

"YAHHH!" Payne screamed in shock.

"But…" Dahlia was stuttering, we were almost there. "You forgot one thing!"

"And that would be?"

"How did I administer the poison? I underwent a full body check, and they found nothing."

"That's true." The Judge admitted, "The courtroom was turned upside down in order to find the poison".

"They even mentioned it in the report." I commented.

"How could you be so calm?" Mia asked in bafflement.

"Think! She must've hid it somewhere! Think carefully about her actions!"

Mia closed her eyes, and then opened them in realization. She turned to me, and I nodded in response. Looks like I don't need the Coldkiller X after all.

The Judge swung the gavel to declare "Where was the poison?"

 **"TAKE THAT!"  
**

"Why don't we ask Mr. Wright himself?"

"Hmm?" I asked in fake confusion. "What can I do?"

"He was the one who took the poison from the scene!"

Payne gaped, "Are you claiming he was an accomplice?"

"What did I do?" I asked. "All she did with me was…YAH!"

Okay, I even faked the shock part. I'm sorry, but this was too fun.

Mia flicker her hair. "Mr. Wright has realized the truth. The truth about the necklace!"

"A necklace? You mean this cute little thing? Oh, there's even a little bottle in…OH GOOD LORD!"

"And your Honor has realized the truth as well." Mia slammed her palms on the desk. "The poison was inside the bottle!"

As the court exploded with excitement. I decided to add another piece of testimony. "That explains it…"

"Explains what Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

I slammed my palms on the desk. "Dahlia! Do you remember what you asked whenever we talk about the necklace?"

"What? What did I say?"

"You always ask, 'Please give it back'. And I think I realize why now."

Payne did his shock animation, "You mean she…!"

Mia nodded, "He is correct. She was trying to erase each piece of evidence. And she dated Mr. Wright these last eight month for the sole purpose of getting it back!"

"And whenever I show it to all the people I knew, you were probably sweating in your boots ACHOO!" Oh right. I forgot I had a cold. Guess the excitement got to me.

Dahlia was sweating bullets and shaking in her shoes. "You…you…"

"What's wrong Dahlia?" Mia asked. "All we have to do is analyze the bottle! Then the truth will be revealed!"

"Ngh..ngh…NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

An honest to god big no. I can't believe it.

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

Wait, what.

"Mr. Payne?" the Judge shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I admit the witness isn't as innocent as we thought. But does it prove that she committed this murder?" Payne argued.

Okay, that wasn't in the script. Guess I just caused a divergence by refusing to eat the bottle. And Payne had some backbone in him.

"Well who else can it be?"

"Mr. Wright of course. For all we know, he lost his temper and caused Doug Swallow to die!"

As Mia argued with Payne why that wasn't the case. The bailiff came back with the bottle.

"Why that was fast!" the Judge commented.

"Of course sir! Because this bottle was clean!"

"WHAT!" The Judge.

"WHAT!" that was me. Oh my god, another divergence! You mean, the bottle was pointless after all?

"WHAAT!" Poor Mia.

Payne smirked, "Well looks like our witness was innocent after all!"

"I don't understand." Mia moaned, "How did it detect no poison?"

"Eight month…Maybe it completely evaporated? Don't ask me how…"

As I was examining Dahlia, she actually let out a sigh of relief. Don't think you're off the hook yet!

As Mia tries to argue some more, the Judge and Payne pointed out a common problem in the series here. "Evidence is everything!"

I was hard at thought. What was I missing? What did I forget that happen in the game? What did Phoenix do after eating the bottle? I think he…

"Ah…AHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream was genuine. I started hitting my forehead against the desk for my stupidity. How could I forget such a vital piece of info?

"MR. WRIGHT!" The Judge screamed, "Are you alright?!"

"Just punishing myself for being an idiot, your Honor." I admitted. My forehead ached now. But I deserved it.

"What did you do?"

"I forgot about a vital piece of information." I lamely admitted. "I thought I was clear with the necklace. But alas, I was wrong."

"Well what information did you forget?"

I nodded. "It was my conversation with Mr. Swallow. The true conversation went like this…" and I carefully spelled out the full flashback of Phoenix's and Doug's meeting.

* * *

 _That girl..._

 _You shouldn't see her anymore._

 _Hey!_

 _It's none of your business!_

 _I'm telling you for your sake._

 _If you continue to see her,_

 _it's going to be bad news._

 _Y-You're lying!_

 _Just listen to me._

 _There's something you need_

 _to know about that girl... ..._

 _Swallow: Last night, someone stole_

 _some poison from our lab._

 _Phoenix: P-Poison...?_

 _Swallow: The same thing happened_

 _eight months ago. A drug_

 _sample was stolen._

 _Swallow: She came to the lab that_

 _time, too._

 _Swallow: It could only have been her!_

 _That girl is a thief!_

 _Phoenix: Stop it!_

 _Phoenix: D-Don't talk about her like_

 _that!_

* * *

"And that's not even the worst part!" I really hated myself at the moment.

"What was the worst part?" Mia desperately asked. "Please! Every little piece counts!"

"She was there! She was next to Doug's body!"

Payne was sweating bullets. "By 'she'…you don't mean…?"

"Who else? Dahlia herself!"

Mia slammed her palm on the desk. "That explains everything! Dahlia Hawthorne stole some poison in order to kill someone else!"

"The defendant is lying!" Payne screeched, "I mean…why else…?"

"THIS MAN!" Mia declared.

 **"TAKE THAT!"  
**

"Phoenix Wright?" The Judge asked in confusion. "But Doug Swallow was the one who died!"

"True." Mia admitted. "But things changed. Ms. Hawthorne had to kill Swallow when she realized he knew more then he was letting on. But the intent to poison Mr. Wright was the original plan!"

"Why would she want to poison him?" Payne asked in desperation.

"Because she needed the bottle." This time I said. "I showed that evidence to too many people. The stealing of the poison…it was to keep me silent!"

 **"HOLD IT!"**

I blinked. "Dahlia…"

Dahlia flicked a piece of her hair…this was it. She's dropping her mask to reveal the evil that she is…

"'Feenie'…what a joke you are…"

I gave her a steady glare.

"How can a woman count on you for anything?" Dahlia asked. "Time and time did I ask you to avoid talking about the necklace…You disgust me…"

The Judge was flabbergasted. "Ms. Hawthorne. What happened to you…?"

Dahlia glared. "Are you senile old man? Why are you treating me like a serial killer without any solid proof?"

"But…"

 **"HOLD IT!"  
**

"…But the bottle!" Mia pointed out in desperation.

Dahlia smirked. "Sorry, but wasn't that a negative? Looks like I'm innocent after all…Keep pushing and you may pay the ultimate price."

The Judge nodded. "I'm sorry Ms. Fey…but she is correct. Without any decisive proof. She will be allowed to go. If you push her, you may lose the badge."

Mia gulped. Then shook her head. "She is the killer! And I have proof!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Why don't we up the odds? Make it unlimited your Honor!" Payne declared. The Judge nodded and defined the Unlimited Penalty.

Now we're really diverging from the script. Mia gulped as the unlimited penalty was bestowed upon her. One wrong move, and she will be stripped of her badge, and I will be found guilty.

Why don't I give her a little hint. And mess with Dahlia as well.

I give my best mysterious smile and said. "Dahlia…"

"Yes, 'Feenie'?"

"That's a type of flower, right? It looks pretty, but it actually has sharp thorns. I remember gazing at said beauty at lunchtime, not knowing the trouble it would case me."

Dahlia smiled. "Is there a point for this botany lesson?"

"Not really." I admitted. "Just thought I tell you…that I prefer Irises. They are must more gentle then their sisters."

Dahlia's jaw actually dropped. "What? How did you…?!"

"Is something the matter?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, your Honor. I merely wanted to give my lawyer time to think."

"Thank you Mr. Wright." Mia had a triumphant smirk. "Because I have the decisive piece of evidence figured out!"

 **"TAKE THAT!"**

"The defendant's medicine?" the Judge asked in confusion.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh…I get it now! Why I was missing that bottle!"

"Explain, Mr. Wright!"

"Isn't it obvious your Honor? She took it after all, with one purpose in mind?"

"And that would be?"

Mia chimed in, "It was all to poison the bottle!"

Dahlia started to sweat again. Can't talk your way out of this one, can you, you crazy psychopath.

And Mia laid it all out. Her plan to poison me. The killing of Doug Swallow. The attempt to frame me. Mia revealed each piece of contradiction.

Dahlia growled. "It's all just one big lie! You're nothing but a liar!"

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"Oh sweet Dahlia." I interrupted in a cutesy voice. "There is a very easy way to prove your innocent!"

"Huh?"

"Just take the medicine!" Mia declared. "C'mon. One pill. We'll know the truth then. So eat it. I dare you!"

Dahlia had her back turn to us at that declaration. The butterflies floated about. And then she broke down. The butterflies blazed as she gave us a demonic glare. "Mia Fey! Do..You..Think..You..Won!?"

Mia merely gave a steady glare.

"Well that's alright…For the time being in any case. I have a long memory, you see."

Mia nodded. "I see."

Dahlia suddenly shifted into innocent mode. "Well that's that! If you excuse me, I have some time to spend with the men in blue. I wish you all the best."

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

Payne was a floundering mess. "I don't believe it! Not a single word the defense has said!"

The Judge shook his head. "The witness has accepted it. Why can't you?"

"I don't care! I'm the 'rookie killer'. I'm Winston Payne. I don't believe a single word this rookie lawyer has said!" The man was really getting to me with his whining. I know of a sure way to shut him up.

I slammed my palm on the desk. "Well eat the freaking medicine then!"

"What?"

"If you don't believe her, eat the medicine! But if you do…Well, there's no guarantee that you'll survive!"

Payne was now gasping for air as he tried to come up with a response. "Well…you see…"

Mia smirked. "Don't try to backpedal either! So c'mon 'Rookie Killer'! Show this rookie and her client how it's done? Are you willing to bet your life on it?"

And then it happened. And it was glorious!

"MMYYYYYY HAAIIIRRRRR!" Bit by bit did Payne hair dropped off. It was a tornado flew towards his hair and took it apart one by one. Finally stopping with Payne's shiny head exposed for all to see.

"Did that just happen?" I asked, more out of curiosity.

Mia smirked. "I believe it just did."

The Judge shook his head. "The pain of losing you're hair…it will run deep."

'I can see the sheer sympathy inside his eyes…'

"In any case." The Judge took over, as Payne clutched at his lost hair with a tearful eye. I'll feel bad, but I'm still kinda miffed about the whole, wrongful conviction thing.

"Ms. Hawthorne has confessed to her crimes. She has been arrested and will be awaiting trial. I knew something was wrong with her the moment I saw her!"

"Oh BS…" I whispered to a nodding Mia.

"Ms. Fey. How did you know the victim beforehand?"

Mia declined to explain. The Judge shook his head and said. "Mr. Wright. Please come to the witness stand."

The entire courtroom eyes were centered on me…except for Payne, who was still whimpering about losing his record to a rookie.

"Mr. Wright." The Judge started, "Did you know that the witness was the true culprit?"

"I did your Honor." I admitted, causing whispers amongst the court watcher. "I avoid mentioning it because I didn't want to believe it at first."

"What changed your mind?"

"When Ms. Fey revealed the possibility of a new culprit…well let's just say I got an idea bulb."

The Judge gave me a steady gaze. "Usually I see the defense being the only one to protect their clients. It is rare that I see the defendant themselves assisting their attorney."

I rubbed the back of my head. "I wanted to help prove my innocence. Is that wrong?"

"No, it is not. The way that you assisted Ms. Fey…I eagerly await your official courtroom debut."

I nodded in response.

"In any case, what exactly did you mean by Irises?"

"Like Ms. Fey said. It has nothing to do with this case."

Mia raised an eyebrow, no doubt deep in thought. The Judge banged his gavel one more time and declared. "The verdict is clear! I find the defendant…"

 **N.O.T. G.U.I.L.T.Y.**

The confetti, the cheers, Mia's triumphant smile, Payne's depressed face. It was all clear for me to see. I couldn't help smile too.

With one last swing, the Judge decided. "This court is adjourned!"

* * *

 **April 11, 3:16 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 3**

* * *

"Splendid work Mia!" Grossberg cheered. "That was so tense; I thought my hemorrhoids were going to explode!"

"What?" I merely deadpanned. "I just got off man, please don't disgust me in the process."

Grossberg humped. "How rude! In any case, Mia. The way you and Mr. Wright worked together, it makes me think that us veteran attorney's have lost faith in our clients".

Mia shook her head. "Don't be too hard on yourself. In any case, it kinda felt like Mr. Wright was moving the trials in his own direction!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "The moment the prosecution found the medicine, and the fact that Swallow told me about the poison…something just clicked in my head. I wanted you to find that train of thought. And dear god did you succeed!" Did I pull a hobo on Mia? The way I entice her to find the medicine was similar to enticing Apollo to use the bloody ace. I have to apologize to her in the near future.

Mia smiled. "I have to apologize. With the way you acted when you confronted the victim, and the way you were dressed…"

"You thought I was an immature idiot?"

Mia flinched. "Maybe…"

I nodded. "Well call me a fool for love. Thought after this fiasco, I can't say I want to find a date anytime soon. "

"Sorry, Mr. Wright."

"No, it's alright. The bright side is that I can now fully devote myself as a full time law student!"

Grossberg said. "Ah yes, you did in fact mention that earlier. Why the sudden devotion?"

"I have to thank Ms. Fey for that. Seeing her in the courtroom inspired me!" I was being a little overwhelming, but I thought it might be a nice message to Mia.

Mia flushed. "I'm flattered, but…"

"Don't put yourself down. You're going to be a great lawyer! You just wait, when I can work alongside you one day!"

Mia thought about it, and then she smiled. "I suppose you're right. I wish you the best in your studies."

"The thing that scares me is having to memorize so many dates…"

Both Grossberg and Mia nodded in sympathy. "In retrospect, seems rather pointless doesn't it?"

"But Mr. Wright, I have one more question." Mia turned to me. "What exactly did you mean by 'Irises'?"

"Let's just say that Dahlia is not as smart as she think she is."

"Can't argue with that!"

"By the way, how did the poison turn up negative anyway?"

"We may never know. But alas, when we get the analysis back, we might know." I still have no idea why the bottle didn't detect anything, but results was still the same so I can't complain.

"Now I need to go. My parents are worried sick, and I don't want to worry them." I gave my hand out to her. She shook it.

"Call me when you study Law School. We might just see how far you'll go."

"Thanks for that. Have a nice career Ms. Fey." As I walked away, I turned to her. "A lawyer is someone who helps save people, right?"

Mia smiled. "I may be new, but even I can tell you that".

"All I needed to hear."

As I walked out of the courtroom. I just realized what happened. Did I just live out Turnabout Memories, and help shape it's conclusion? What am I supposed to do now? I don't know where Phoenix lives, or his parents number.

Though when I found myself blacking out, the problem solved itself.

* * *

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

"Where am I now?" I groaned.

"Phoenix." Oh great I was still Phoenix Wright. And I was wearing…an attorney's suit?

I turned to see the smiling face of Mia Fey. And she looked older and wearing the outfit she wore before she…

"It's not everyday a new attorney's first case is a murder."

Oh no. Please don't tell me I'm reliving an ace attorney series. It took me forever to finish 'Rise from the Ashes'!

And what is it with the blackouts? Does it transport me to the beginning of every case or something?

"NICK!"

Thinking later. Right now I have to finish the 'First Turnabout'. Shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

 **And that was it. I don't know where I should start diverging from the main plot line. The OC who's living Phoenix's life is going to make a few memory mistakes. Because as much we love it, who can remember every little contradiction? I'm having a blank with 'Turnabout Reincarnation', but since this fic has something to give me a baseline, I can come up with quicker ideas. The next chapter is the First Turnabout. So let's see this new attorney streamline through that particular case. Divergence? Well let's just say that Phoenix will get an ace apprentice. And the Wright Orphanage agency will no longer be just a joke. Read and Review please! And I request a beta!**


	2. The First Turnabout

**People like the fic. Let's keep going.**

* * *

 **The First Turnabout**

* * *

 **August 3, 9:47 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 2**

* * *

My name is…Phoenix Wright I guess? I am…a lawyer now. After losing all my memories of my past life, I found myself in the body of the main character of my favorite video game series.

Not to mention, that just a few seconds ago, I relived 'Turnabout Memories'. Now here I am, taking my first ever case.

Is this my curse? To live every ace attorney case in the order they were presented? Can I avoid certain events such as Mia's death or my disbarment? Or will I just blackout and find myself in the aftermath of these events?

But that's something to think about later. Now, I have to solve what was probably the most pathetically easy trial in the game. In retrospect, it made Phoenix look like a bit of an idiot.

Frank Sahwit is a horrible liar. So it's far too easy. Might as well start it now!

* * *

 **The First Turnabout** : A full color image of Phoenix over faded images of Stone's corpse, a panicking Larry, and a smiling Sahwit.

* * *

I was shifted out of my thoughts with someone calling my name. "Wright!"

"M-Chief." I'm Phoenix now, might as well refer to her by the title he gave her. "Yes?"

"I'm glad I made in time for the trial." Mia huffed, which did interesting things to her assets…I mentally slapped myself for that thought. "I'm impressed Phoenix. Not every rookie takes a murder in their first trial!"

"Didn't you?" Open foot-insert mouth.

Mia sighed. "You do have an annoying tendency to bring that up…"

"Well it's when we first met. I remember like it was only two second ago." Because for me, it was two seconds ago.

Mia chuckled. "I suppose you're right. I have this distinct memory that you were wearing…"

"Please don't say it in public."

"I make no promises." Mia teased. "But still, it says a lot about you, as well as your client."

"That we have an annoying tendency to get in trouble?" Because it's the sad truth about both Phoenix and Larry...and all his clients now that I think about it.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "You're familiar with the defendant?"

"We go back all the way to elementary school." I admitted. "He's one of the reasons I wanted to become a lawyer." Let's play along with the script.

"Really? You were always vague on the reason you wanted to study law." Mia noted. Looks like that didn't change from the game. Before she could say anything else, we heard someone yelling his lungs out.

"IT'S OVER!"

"MY LIFE, IT'S ALL OVER!"

Mia blinked. "That's your client over there screaming."

I started to sweat. I was just not prepared to deal with Larry Butz. "Please forgive him. He isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the drawer…" Probably the one that explodes to moment you put it in.

"I'M GONNA DO IT! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"He sounds like he wants to die…"

"Again, just forgive him. He only means every other word that comes out of his mouth. He has a tendency to tire people's mind out."

And hello Larry Butz. The spiky blonde hair, the big mouth, the stupid look on his face. The clothing, yeah this is Larry Butz, idiot extraordinaire. My opinion on Larry zigzags between finding him amusing, or just plain annoying. Usually depends on how much of a use he was to the case.

"NICK!" He pretty much screamed to my face.

"What is it Larry?" Wow, I only knew him for a few seconds and already did I feel that tired fatigue that people had with dealing with him.

"Tell them I'm guilty. Throw the book at me! I'm not afraid to die!"

I sighed, "Larry, you aren't guilty."

"How do you know?"

"You're a pervert, an idiot, and all sorts of other bad things. But a criminal just isn't one of them."

"Harsh things to say to a friend." Mia commented.

"Trust me. He'll forget what I said the next time we meet."

"But I just can't live without her!" Larry sobbed. "Tell me who took my baby away from me?"

"According to the newspaper; apparently you."

"Oh…" Larry groaned.

"Look Larry, something's obviously up. Just be quiet and we'll see if we can get you a 'Not Guilty' verdict alright?"

"I don't care! Without Cindy, I'm...!"

Oh this may be a short trial, but god will it be tiring.

* * *

 **August 3, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 2**

* * *

Here it is again. This time I'm in the defense bench, with Mia by my side. Over there was Payne with his now bald head. I think he growled a little when he saw who he was facing. Hey buddy. Not my fault you took a case with an innocent defendant.

The immortal Judge swung his gavel and said. "Court is now in session for Mr. Larry Butz".

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor".

"The defense is ready, your Honor".

The judge gave me a surprised look. "Mr. Wright, is that you?"

"You recognize me, your honor?"

He nodded. "Yes I do. That was certainly one of the more interesting trials in my long career as a judge. Mr. Payne was there as well, correct?"

"I was your honor." Payne painfully admitted.

"Wasn't that when you lost your hair?" I asked with a grin. Payne winced in pain as he covered his head with his hand.

The judge nodded, "I feel your pain, Payne. In any case, this is your first trial?"

"That's correct, your honor."

"You wouldn't mind answering a few questions?"

I answered, "Larry Butz, Cindy Stone, and Blunt Force Trauma."

The Judge blinked. "How did you…?"

"You always asked those questions."

"Well you're certainly prepared. Well versed in the court records?"

"Of course!" Although I don't have any idea where it was. Back then, Mia and Payne used files on their desks to present evidence. I don't see any of that here.

"I see lots of confidence in you."

"My client is innocent. Thus I am confident!"

Payne smirked. "Oh we'll see about that, Mr. Wright. Because I have both decisive proof and a decisive witness!"

I shook my head. "Well I'll just have to prove it wrong"

Payne growled. "In any case, the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. It was due to this statue of 'The Thinker'."

He slammed the bench, and oh my god, is that a hologram of the statue?

"The shape matches the wound on the victim's head. The fact that it is covered with the victim's blood only adds to its credibility."

"The court accepts this into evidence." The hologram appeared in front of my gaping face. Where the hell did this come from? Was the movie correct on how it works?

"Be sure to pay close attention to any new evidence in the trial." Mia warned me. I rolled my eyes. "That's basic 101 Mia. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Mia nodded. "Just making sure. I was surprised by that look on your face."

"I just forgot about the holograms."

"They made the modifications to the system just last year! Now you must lightly tap the bench to pull up the court records." Wow, this series really does take place in the future if people aren't fazed by it.

"Just needed a little refresher."

"The prosecution calls Larry Butz to the stand!"

Well this can't be good.

* * *

"Well that was a disaster." I commented.

Mia was sweating with a tired expression. "I can see what you meant by his tiring personality."

Long story short, Payne revealed that Cindy broke up with Larry, thus fueling him to murder her. He revealed that Cindy just came back from a trip, and has various sugar daddies to her name. He submitted the passport as well. The same passport that proves Sahwit was the true murderer.

I tried hard not to grin to say, "If the prosecution is done badgering the defendant, do they have any evidence?"

Payne smirked. "Of course! I call to the stand the witness who saw the defendant leaving the scene of the crime. He was selling newspaper at the victim's building, where he saw him leaving the scene of the crime!"

The Judge nodded. "Please call the witness to the stand."

"I call Frank Sahwit to the stand!"

* * *

Frank Sahwit, probably the dumbest murderer in the entire series. He looks so suspicious with the way he rubbed his hand and his cheesy smile. And his lies were some of the most pathetic I ever heard. I'm surprised the detectives didn't do a good enough investigation on him.

"My name is Frank Sahwit, I am a newspaper salesman." He even sounded phony!

"Mr. Sahwit, please recite what you saw on the day of the murder."

'Here it is. I have the autopsy report, murder weapon, and passport. Payne just needs to present the blackout report and I have all I need to bring him in!'

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment._

 _I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him._

 _Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment._

 _Then I saw her lying there… A woman… not moving… dead!_

 _I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside._

 _I thought to call the police immediately!_

 _However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working._

 _I went to a nearby park and found a public phone._

 _I remember the time exactly: it was 1:00 PM._

 _The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there._

* * *

I rubbed my chin. "I concede that the testimony seems plausible. Though I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why wasn't the victim's phone working?"

So Payne explained about the whole blackout in the building. He submitted the important blackout report into the court records. The judge then told me to begin the cross-examination.

"Alright Phoenix, this is it." Mia told me.

I nodded. "Don't worry chief. I already spotted something amiss in his testimony."

"Like back then, you were always quick with finding contradiction." Mia mused.

To be fair, this time around it's pretty obvious. How could the detectives not figure it out when they interviewed him? Alright, to present evidence, I tap the court records, pick the file and object with it. Seems effective enough.

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment._

 _I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him._

 _Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment._

 _Then I saw her lying there… A woman… not moving… dead!_

 _I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside._

 _I thought to call the police immediately!_

 _However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working._

 _I went to a nearby park and found a public phone._

 _I remember the time exactly: it was 1:00 PM._

" **OBJECTION!"**

I even did the trademark point! Man no wonder these people love it so much. The excitement, the look on people's face when you prove them wrong. It was great!

"Do you have an issue with his testimony, Mr. Wright?"

I nodded. I tap the bench to pull up the court record. I highlighted the autopsy report explained. "Look at the time of death."

Payne read it. "It says 4:00 PM...YAH!"

The courtroom exploded as the Judge ordered. "Order, order! The time is incorrect by three hours!"

"OBJECTION!"

"The witness merely forgot the time!"

The Judge shook his head. "I highly doubt that after giving such a detailed testimony."

I slammed my palm on the desk. "Mr. Sahwit! How do you explain this three hour gap?!" I even pointed my finger at him. God this was so much fun.

"Well...um…?"

"lies beget more lies Phoenix." Mia stated with a grin. "Keep this up and the truth might be revealed!"

"Wait!" Sahwit declared. "I remember now!"

"Please testify to the court about it then."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***The Time of the Discovery***

 _You see, when I found the body, I heard the time._

 _There was a voice saying the time… It was probably coming from the television._

 _Oh, but it was three hours off, wasn't it?_

 _I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program!_

 _That's why I thought it was 1:00 PM!_

* * *

"So you heard a taped program hmph?" The judge repeated.

I couldn't help but start sweating. "I'm sorry chief, but that lie...it's too obvious!"

Mia chuckled. "Don't overestimate people's ability to lie, Phoenix. Some are just that bad at it. Just point it out to the court."

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***The Time of the Discovery***

 _You see, when I found the body, I heard the time._

 _There was a voice saying the time… It was probably coming from the television._

 _Oh, but it was three hours off, wasn't it?_

 _I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program!_

" **OBJECTION!"**

"It's in poor taste to lie, Mr. Sahwit." I drawled. "Especially when you're lying badly!"

Sahwit was getting agitated. "What did I lie about?"

"There was a blackout at the time of the murder." I bluntly pointed out. "How the heck can a TV program play?!"

Sahwit was stammering as the Judge agreed with me. "The defense has made another fair point. Mr. Payne, I'm starting to question the credibility of your witness!"

Payne was starting to sweat. "Mr. Sahwit, please just tell the court how you knew the time?"

"I know!" Sahwit grinned. "I was shocked at seeing the body, that all. Allow me to explain."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***Hearing the Time***

 _Actually, I didn't "hear" the time… I "saw" it!_

 _There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there!_

 _Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim!_

" **OBJECTION!"**

Okay, I'm not even going to dignify this testimony with the proper formula. Immediate objections people!

"Mr. Wright!" the Judge scolded. "It's common courtesy to let the witness finish before objecting to his statement!"

I shook my head. "A lie that obvious doesn't deserve any sort of courtesy! I mean, even you know the contradiction in that statement!"

The Judge blinked. then sighed. "You have a fair point. Witness, the murder weapon wasn't a clock, but a statue of 'The Thinker'." And said hologram appeared in front of him.

"Erm...But I knew it was a clock!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Actually, your Honor, the witness is telling the truth."

And he demonstrated that the statue can tell the time by clicking the head.

"Mr. Wright, the contradiction has been clear. Do you have any more to add?"

Game time.

I may be going a little too fast, but screw it.

"Your honor!" I exclaimed, "The defense would like to list a new suspect in the murder!"

"What?" Payne exclaimed.

"What?" The Judge.

"What?" Even Mia is surprised by statement.

The courtroom discussion was silenced by the Judge's gavel. "Order, order! Mr. Wright! You are accusing someone of a very serious crime!"

"I understand your honor. But I know what I'm doing!"

"Very well. Please name the potential suspect."

" **TAKE THAT!"**

I glared at Frank Sahwit as his hologram appeared. "Frank Sahwit! I accuse you of the murder of Cindy Stone!"

"What?! Me?! A murderer!?"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"The defense is lying!" Payne screeched. "He is obviously accusing the witness to get his client off!"

" **OBJECTION!"**

"No, I'm accusing him because he's the real murderer! Because he dug his grave the moment he called the statue a clock!"

"Oh, I see." Mia noted. "He would have to hold the clock in his hand for him to know it was a clock."

I slammed my hand and declared. "Here's what happened. When Mr. Sahwit killed Cindy Stone, the clock rang out the time. A time that burned into his memory. After all, one can't forget their first ever kill."

Sahwit was foaming in the mouth as the watchers discuss topics among themselves. Probably pertaining to his guilt.

"Order, order! Mr. Sahwit, is this true?"

Sahwit was stammering. "I…Saw…no…I…that day…the clock…I…Saw…GYAHHHHH!"

And he did it. He threw the toupee at my face. In retrospect I could've dodge, but I didn't feel particularly inclined too.

The now bald Frank was screaming angrily. "Shutupshutupshutup! I hate you! The defendant was the killer! And he should burn in hell for it!"

I turned to Mia. "I think I broke his sanity."

"Something tells me he was always rather high strung."

The Judge banged the gavel. "Order! Order! Mr. Wright!"

"You want me to prove it?"

"Yes. How do you intend to do so?"

"Easy, just sound the clock!"

And the time rang out. "I think its 8:25".

"That's a strange way to recite the time."

"Well it is 'The Thinker'." I turned to Payne. "Mr. Payne! What is the current time?"

"Oh it's 11:25…ACK!"

I slammed my palms. "Three hours late. Just like the time Mr. Sahwit stated."

I pointed my finger at the man. "Well, Mr. Sahwit? Ready to confess yet?!"

Then Sahwit started to laugh maniacally. "You really think you've won?"

"Yes". I bluntly answered.

"Guess again! You forgot one thing!"

"And that would be?"

"Was the clock three hours late on the day of the murder? If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

This time I started to laugh. "Okay, I know my fair share of liars. But you are by far the worst one!"

"What so funny?!"

"Mr. Wright!" The Judge exclaimed. "You can prove the clock was three hours late?"

"It's wasn't three hours late, your honor…IT WAS NINE HOURS FAST!" Cornered started playing in my head, and I could definitely see myself doing a close-up.

 **"TAKE THAT!"**

I slammed the desk to reveal the final decisive piece of evidence…

"The passport?" Payne asked in disbelief. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"France has a different time zone to USA." I declared with a grin. The action, the look on the witness's face, the adrenaline. Its moments like this that made me love this series so much.

"And the victim brought this clock with her on the day of the murder." I revealed.

The Judge's eyes widened "I see! That's why the clock was late! That explains all the discrepancy."

Sahwit looked like he was about to have a hernia. Well take this you stupid liar.

I created the hologram of the passport and declared. "Well what now Mr. Sawhit!? Or, pardon the pun, Mr. Did It!?"

And I fired the passport through his body. Foam developed in his mouth and he finally broke down. He fainted, with the white foam still gurgling.

"Order, Order!"

* * *

"I have to say Mr. Wright." The judge noted. "That was the quickest I ever saw an attorney both prove their client's innocence and the true culprit!"

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'Once you eliminate the impossible, what remains is the truth'?"

"Yes. I believe it was a quote by Sherlock Holmes."

"Larry didn't do it, Sahwit was the only other potential suspect." I grinned. "And boy was it easy to make him crack. Did he confess?"

Payne was sweating. "Yes he did."

"So you lost to a rookie again? Wow, that prosecution wasn't exactly ideal."

Payne just looked down in depression. Mia turned to me. "Phoenix, don't be mean."

"Hey, I'm still a little bitter over him trying to get me convicted."

"He lost his hair, it was a fair trade-off."

"Point."

The judge shook his head. "This was certainly a fast trial. In any case, I can declare my verdict…"

 **N.O.T. G.U.I.L.T.Y.**

* * *

 **August 3, 2:32 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 2**

* * *

"Phoenix!" Mia exclaimed. "That entire case. You were amazing out there. The way you utterly destroyed both the prosecution's case and the witness's credibility."

"It was nothing chief. I mean, the lies that guys made up made me want to slap him for being so hard at it!"

Mia chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Though your deductive skills were quite impressive."

"Again, I just used everything I had in a court records. You said that each evidence is a tool."

Mia nodded. "And I especially like that quote you stated in the end." She had a forlorn expression. "It reminds me of what he uses to say."

I widely decided to be quiet and turned to a still crying Larry Butz.

"Please tell me those are tears of happiness." I moaned.

And Larry moaning and groaning about how Cindy and nobody else will ever love him. Desperate to shut him up, I presented something to him.

 **"TAKE THAT!"  
**

"What does the clock have to do with anything?"

I proceed to explain that the clock was too impractical to use. But she still took it with her anyway. I guess that means to an extent that she cared for his well being.

Larry was actually silent for a few seconds. Then he grinned. "Thanks for cheering me up Nick! Hey Mia!"

"Yes?"

"I have a gift for you."

And he gave Mia another version of 'The Thinker' statue.

My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to warn Mia.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

"Not again." I groaned.

Where am I now? Wait, this is the law office at night. And what is that unpleasant smell?

"Sis…" I heard a voice sobbed.

"Oh, shit." I cursed. "MIA!"

* * *

 **This is really filler then anything. Shows how the players pretty much surfed the first case of the series. I decided to use the hologram aspects from the movie to justify the whole court records thing. Yes, there will be jokes. Don't worry about the blackouts; they won't be a constant thing. It will be after Turnabout Sisters will our nameless self-insert catches his breath and truly computes what's happening to him. Also as another side note: Phoenix's emotions and memories will have some effect on the self-insert, especially in desperate situations. And what's the future for him? Let's wait and find out. Please Read and review.**


	3. Turnabout Sisters

**Turnabout Sisters. And Edgeworth will get the impression that his childhood friend is smarter than he actually is.**

* * *

 **Turnabout Sisters**

* * *

 **September 5, 9:08 PM**

 **Fey & Co. Law Offices**

* * *

It happened again! I blanked out again! What is going on? Will it happen after every trial or something?

A voice interrupted my musing. A voice was sobbing in the office. "Sis…"

Oh Shit. "MIA!"

* * *

 **Turnabout Sisters** : A full color image of a sad Maya over faded images of Mia's corpse, April May, the bellboy, and Redd White

* * *

I hastily ran into the room to find the gruesome scene. The law office was in disarray with documents scattered everywhere. Books falling off. Charley tipped over, glass shards…

And there was that smell. I didn't really know what blood smells like, but unfortunately, I do now. I turned to find Mia's corpse sprawled against the wall. The bloody wound prominent on her head. And next to her was a sobbing Maya Fey.

Maya Fey looked at me, and back at the body. Before I could speak, she fainted onto the ground.

I hastily picked her up and put her on the couch outside. I walked back into the room to still see Mia's corpse.

When I played the game, I was surprised to find the mentor character getting killed immediately when it began. I mean, mentor characters have an annoying tendency to die, but it usually occurs around the climax, not the beginning.

Course spirit channeling reared its head, but that's a different story.

Looking at Mia's corpse I felt something weird. Anger, sadness, depression. I only barely knew the women, but knowing what her death causes, not to mention what types of person she was…

I felt an overwhelming desire to have Redd White eat my fist.

I shook my head and grabbed the phone. Unfortunately it was missing a few screws, thanks to a Mr. White. Growling I decide to examine the crime scene.

Mia died due to a single strike that I know. It was due to "The Thinker", I also knew that. The glass shards were scattered around the room, one of the pieces of evidence that did Redd White in.

I made a mental note to put that in the court records, only to get a surprise. I took out some sort of smart-phone from my pocket. And an analyzing beam spread across the room.

The screen blinked and stated. **"Statue, shards, and receipt added to the court records."**

What was that?! Are you telling me that the court record outside the courtroom is some sort of digital phone? I really needed to sit down and figure out how the ace attorney world works.

…Wait. Did it say receipt?

And there it was. The receipt with the four red letters on it. **MAYA**.

I mentally debated on saving us the trouble and destroy it. But that would be destruction of evidence…

"POLICE!"

And there also had to deal with her.

I briefly saw April May using the phone. She quickly closed the window shades as I realized what was going on.

I quickly ran outside the office to find Maya gone.

"What? Where did she go?"

"I'm right here."

I gulped and turned to see the still depressed Maya Fey. She was wearing the spirit channeling robes that one would associate with her. And boy did the look on her face was the epitome of kicked puppy.

I hate to do this but, "What exactly happened?"

Maya answered in a dead tone. "I came here. It was dark. And sis was…*Sob*"

I nodded. "Why exactly did you come here?"

"I'm Maya Fey. Mia's younger sister. She asked me to hold onto a specific piece of evidence."

"Which is?" The Thinker

"'The Thinker'"

I hate to follow the script at this moment, but right now, I had no choice. I pulled up the hologram of the receipt and asked. "Did you ever see this?"

Maya eyes widened in shock. "That's my name! But why would Sis…?!"

'Because she didn't. White is trying to frame you.' But that would just make me sound suspicious.

Then the sirens were heard. Maya gasped. "The police…"

"FREEZE, PAL!" Came a gruff, booming voice. If I was a gambling man…

"Alright, I'm Detective Gumshoe, pal!" The scruffy face of the Ace Attorney's main detective appeared in front of us. He was big, towering over me and Maya. But I guess the games made that pretty well known.

"We received a call from a witness earlier! Stated that she saw a murder!"

'April May.' I thought to myself. 'Oh please don't let this turn out like the game…"

"Does the name Maya mean anything to you?"

'Oh crap'.

When Maya told the answer, Gumshoe decided to arrest her as the main suspect of the killing. I hate to deviate from the script but…

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"What is it pal?" Gumshoe growled. "Are you trying to stop the police from doing their job?"

"If they're being incompetent about it!" I shot back.

Gumshoe flinched. "Hey, that's mean pal. In any case, the victim wrote the killer's name!"

I sweated. "How do you know that? How do you know that the victim even lived to write it?"

"Huh?"

"For all we know, her death could've been instantaneous."

Gumshoe scowled. "Nice try pal, but the witness said it was a girl. And she's the only female here!"

'Really now?'

"For that matter…who the heck are you?"

I was taken into interrogation for the rest of the night, and Maya was arrested. Apparently May, stated that a girl that looks like Maya was responsible for the death of the victim. I didn't pick that fact up, but I guess it's obvious that Edgeworth wouldn't only rely on just one piece of evidence.

Still peeves me off though.

The interrogation asked the basics: Who I was, what's my connection, where I was, how I discovered the body. I answered the question with ease, and they told me I could go.

I had to do one thing; I had to go see Maya.

* * *

 **September 6, 9:07 AM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

* * *

Maya Fey.

You know, for a character whose main personality attribute to her slightly off-beat head, and general cheerful attitude, seeing her depressed and sad wasn't exactly an ideal way to be introduced to the character.

She gave me a surprised expression and said. "You…you're that lawyer from before!"

I nodded. "My name is Phoenix Wright. I was your sister's understudy."

Maya said. "I know. She told me about you a few times."

I nodded. "Let's cut to the chase, do you need an attorney?"

Maya blinked, and then she sighed. "Yes. But no one would believe me. They all looked at me like I did it."

I shook my head. "I didn't."

"No…why not?"

"The way you held Mia's body, the expression on your face. I don't think a killer could fake any of that."

Maya blinked. "I…I see. But I won't burden you with my case."

And Maya explained to me the conversation she had with Mia. That I had the making of a true genius, but that I lacked experience.

Maya took out a memo. "Here's a letter requesting the detective to give you my phone. And here's the address to the law office my sister recommended."

I sighed. "Thank you…Fey."

"What?"

"The ability to channel the dead. That's what a Fey can do?"

Maya eyes widened, and then she explained the full details of the Fey clan. How Mia was one of their top sages. How she eventually left the village for the sake of finding the truth. How Maya is now the next heir. Everything I heard from the game is repeated here.

I put a finger to my chin. If I knew the script, it would be after Grossberg refused did Maya allowed Phoenix to take the case. Might as well follow it.

"I'll get your phone back, as well as go to the attorney."

"Thank you."

I have to get Maya out of here. Jail was somewhere, where she just doesn't belong.

* * *

 **September 6**

 **Fey & Co. Law Offices**

* * *

This place was filled to the brim with cops. Dusting for fingerprints, checking for luminal, trying to find evidence. In the center of it all was the detective in charge: Dick Gumshoe.

"OI!" Gumshoe cried when he saw me. "This is a crime scene! No trespassing!"

"Uh, sorry detective."

"Wait a minute, are you that Butz guy?"

"No." I deadpanned. "My name is Phoenix Wright."

"Oh yeah, Butz was the murderer."

As one could tell, nothing diverged from the original script. I made small talk, I presented the memo to get the cell phone, and we talked Edgeworth.

"You have a low chance of getting a guilty verdict with him in charge!" Gumshoe declared.

"And what if the defendant is innocent?"

Gumshoe cringed. "Okay…but the chances of that are way low pal! After all, April May told the whole truth. She saw it all from her room across the building."

Was Gumshoe really this stupid, or is it part of some bad punchline?

Well I can't question good fortune, so I took that opportunity to leave. I even got the autopsy report.

It will bite me in the ass at the trial, but alas the script can only be progressed that way.

After the Grossberg law office came up empty, I decided to come back to the detention center. There I told Maya about what happened, and even got back her cell phone.

She then filled me on the unusual murder case her mother got caught up in.

"DL-6" I revealed.

"Huh?"

"That's the official case name." I answered. "The reason I know about it, is because the victim was my friend's father."

Maya gasped. "I'm sorry for your friend."

I chuckled. "The sad truth, unfortunately."

Maya then revealed the disgrace her family fell too. And she finally revealed the man who ruined them.

"White".

I really wanted to punch that son of a bitch in his smug face. I am really going to enjoy ripping his testimony to shreds.

* * *

 **September 6**

 **Gatewater Hotel - Room 303**

* * *

I had an encounter with a Ms. April May. Let's just say that they were bigger in real life then they were in the game.

Fortunately, knowing the fact that she was an evil jerk made me feel less flustered around her then usual.

"But don't expect a single word out of me!" May declared.

'I'll reveal your lies in court. Then we'll see who should be laughing.'

I tried to look in the drawer, though when I did, she forced me out of the room after that. I think I can go the Grossberg law office now.

And here he is.

"Mr. Grossberg right?" I asked. "Do you remember me?" Funny how Phoenix acted like he never met Grossberg before in 'Turnabout Memories'. But considering that case was written after the first game was already released. I guess it is justified.

"Ah, yes. You're Phoenix Wright, the college student Mia defended all those years ago." He answered. "I see you're a lawyer now. Not surprised after helping Mia prove your own innocence."

"Did you hear about what happened to her?"

Grossberg looked down in sadness. "Yes, I did. A shame, she was one of my brightest protege."

"That's why I'm here." I revealed. Even though I already knew the answer. "Her sister Maya is currently being charged for her murder."

Grossberg cringed. "Yes I am aware of that."

"And she wants you to defend her."

"I can't".

"And just why not?"

"I can't say!" Grossberg pleaded. "And no attorney will take this case. It's far too risky!"

I glared, and then I sighed. "Redd White is that powerful an influence huh?"

Grossberg's jaw dropped. "My boy! How did you…?"

I shook my head. "Mia wasn't as careful at hiding her investigation as she thought. Its how I found out…also probably why she died."

"Then you know…?"

"That White killed her? Highly likely."

"And you're still taking this case?!"

I nodded. "I'm just a greenhorn attorney. White doesn't have any info on me yet."

Grossberg sighed. "I wish you the best of luck, my boy."

"By the way, Mia knew you ratted her mother out."

"What?!"

And then I left. I think I really deviated from the script, but I don't see it affecting me in the long run. Oh yeah, there was one more thing.

"Nice painting!"

* * *

 **September 6, 3:42 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

* * *

"Oh you're back." Maya said with a smile. "What did he say?"

Might as well break it to her.

"He refused."

And just like that, any instance of cheer was lost on her face. "I…I see."

"But I'm not. I'm taking your case!"

"Huh?"

"Don't try to stop me Ms. Fey." I declared. "Because I know you're innocent. I'm taking

this case whether you like it or not."

Maya had tears coming to her eyes. "Why? Why do you think I'm innocent!?"

"Multiple reasons." I answered. "Someone else is the killer, you can't ever hurt your sister, and you're alone. I only need one of these to know of your innocence."

"Wait! You know who killed sis?"

"I have a hunch." I answered. "And I swear I'll bring that person to justice!"

My features softened as I told her. "I can't let someone like you be alone. Mia would've defended you to the bitter end, so I will too. That one recorded conversation told me all the love you had between the two of you. The sheer idea of you killing her is laughable."

Maya started to sniffle. "Thank you." Then she put on a full smile. "Thank you so much!"

"Now get a good night sleep." I declared. "I have an investigation to complete."

Maya bowed. "You can trust me on that!"

"And I trust you too." And I meant it too. These were originally characters that I enjoyed watching. Now they're real life people, who I want to save them in this new world. I don't know why I'm Phoenix Wright, but like hell am I not going to help people in the progress!

I made my way to the Gatewater hotel where I ran into the bellboy. He informed me that Ms. May is in the bathroom, and that he has a message to her from Redd White. I thanked him and put him on the way.

I immediately opened the drawer and scanned the wiretap. This wiretap may have bit Phoenix in the ass, but for someone like me, I know it will be one of the final nails in White's coffin.

First I have to take care of his lovely assistant. And a man known as Miles Edgeworth.

I completely forgot about him. I was so busy with following the script that I didn't even notice that I'll be fighting Miles Freaking Edgeworth in court!

But this time around, Edgeworth was still a little corrupt. And I know the testimony's that will occur. So I'm sure I can handle it. I have everything set in stone, and give Edgeworth the surprise of his life.

Wait. Where am I supposed to sleep? Where the hell is Phoenix's house?

I blacked out again.

"Huh?" Instead of a courtroom, I found myself in an apartment building. It was a nice casual place. With the regular sofa, and a bedroom. There were pictures on the walls showing a young Phoenix with a man and a woman who could only be his parents. I couldn't make out their features that well though.

I was so use to Phoenix's law office, that I never considered that he actually has a home. An apartment apparently. After a quick search, it was only a ten minute walk from the law office.

It was as if the blackout was aiding me the trouble of having to figure out where Phoenix lives. Freaky.

Not knowing what else to do and feeling tired as hell. I decide to take a nap in the bed. I set the alarm clock to before the trial, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **September 7, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 1**

* * *

I actually woke up in the bed at around 9:00 AM. I quickly put on my suit, combed my hair, and bike for the courthouse.

Sidenote: Make sure Phoenix actually get a drivers license!

I made it just in time, and quickly joined the courtroom. I couldn't even talk to Maya in the defendant's lobby. She saw me from the defendant chair and gave me a good luck sign.

Across from me, behind the prosecution bench, was none other then Miles Edgeworth. Ace Attorney's signature character after Phoenix himself.

He was quite the looker, though the emotionless look on his face offset it. His hair was slightly gray in color and was parted that strange way to highlight his features. The suit he wore on made him look dignified, though I wasn't expecting the cravat to be actually intimidating. I always thought of it as something silly, but he actually made it look stylish.

The ever unchanging Judge banged the gavel to silence the court. "Court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." I said, keeping steady gaze at Edgeworth. He made no face that told me he recognized who I am.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Polite as always. Edgeworth is probably the only time the players butt heads with a 'normal' prosecutor. Might as well enjoy it.

"Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge asked the ever present question. "Please give your opening statement."

"The prosecution has sufficient evidence that the defendant committed the murder." Edgeworth declared. "She was found at the scene of the crime, and there was a witness testifying to her guilt."

The Judge nodded. "I suppose that's true. Mr. Edgeworth, how will you begin your case?"

"The prosecution calls to the stand his first witness. Detective Dick Gumshoe, the chief officer at the scene of the crime!"

'Detective Gumshoe' I thought to myself. 'If I remembered correctly, this was when Maya advised me to press the witness. I think it's his last statement.'

Gumshoe arrived, looking as scruffy as ever. Edgeworth asked. "Will the witness state his name and profession to the court?"

"Dick Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicide down at the precincts, sir!" Gumshoe declared. I wonder if there are any other homicide detectives other than him. But then again, having to introduce a new character over and over again can be annoying.

Edgeworth then asked the detective to explain the details of the crime. Gumshoe used the floor plan (in hologram form) to describe the location of the body. The cause of death being blunt force trauma to the head. And the statue of "The Thinker."

The Judge blinked. "There's that statue again! To think it would be used as a murder weapon twice!"

"Twice?' Gumshoe asked in confusion.

Edgeworth answered. "That's a completely different trial, that has no relevance to the current case."

'That thing is practically a serial killer by now.' I noted.

"Oh yeah!" Gumshoe piped. "We also have hard evidence that proves the defendant's guilt! It's why we arrested her."

"Hard evidence? Please testify about it then."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***Maya Fey's Arrest***

 _As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!_

 _There were two people there already:_

 _The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright._

 _I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey!_

 _Why? We had a witness account describing her!_

 _The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!_

* * *

"The very moment of the murder?" The Judge questioned. "Very well. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please."

"Yes, Your Honor." I just need to press the last statement to progress the testimony.

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***Maya Fey's Arrest***

 _As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!_

 _There were two people there already:_

 _The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright._

 _I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey!_

 _Why? We had a witness account describing her!_

 _The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!_

" **HOLD IT!"**

"That's it?" I asked.

"Huh?"

'Do you have anything else?" I asked. "I mean, just a witness account doesn't qualify as 'hard evidence

"Did I say that?"

"Yes." Me, Edgeworth, and the Judge answered.

Gumshoe eyes brightened up, "Oh yeah! I got things messed up. May I testify again?"

"Yes, but please provide something other than the witness's testimony."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***Hard Evidence***

 _After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes._

 _I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!_

 _On it, the word "Maya" was written clearly in blood!_

 _Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's!_

 _Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!_

 _Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!_

* * *

"And why didn't you mention this evidence before, detective?" The Judge asked.

"I was embarrassed" he admitted. "And I kinda forgot about it."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again!" The Judge scolded. "The defense may begin the cross-examination".

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***Hard Evidence***

 _After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes._

 _I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!_

 _On it, the word "Maya" was written clearly in blood!_

 _Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's!_

 _Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!_

 _Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!_

" **OBJECTION!"**

"Detective!" I exclaimed. "There's a fatal contradiction in your testimony!"

"This isn't one of your lawyer tricks, are they?" Gumshoe asked with an irritated expression.

I knew I was setting off a trap, but it was the only way I know to progress the case. "So you're saying that the victim wrote the note?"

"Of course pal! Who else could it possibly be? Don't think that fighting for it will get you anywhere!"

"Not the victim, I can tell you that much." I brought up the autopsy report and highlighted a section. "'Immediate death due to a blow to the head'. Need I say more detective?"

"But…!?"

"Sorry, but no. The victim died immediately, so she couldn't have written that!" As expected, the court erupted in conversation, The Judge immediately started banging his gavel.

"Order! Order! The defense has a fair point." The Judge mused. "If the victim died immediately, there's no chance she could've written the dying message."

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Mr. Wright." And here we go. "When did you receive that autopsy report?"

"Yesterday." I bluntly answered. No way will I let him get to me. Just keep following the script Phoenix...or whatever my name is.

Edgeworth did that annoying thing where he tapped his finger against his head. "Then that report is outdated."

"Outdated?" The Judge asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The Prosecution requested that there be another autopsy." Edgeworth revealed. He tapped his bench to reveal a new autopsy report. He highlighted a section and read out loud. "'Possibility the victim lived for several minutes after the blow'".

I cringed. Even seeing this coming, it was still a blow to the case. "God…"

The Judge eyes widened. "That means the victim could've written the name!"

Edgeworth bowed. "And that is all, your Honor". Edgeworth turned to me, and his eyebrows raised at my neutral expression.

"Mr. Wright." He said. "You don't seemed to be particularly alarmed."

"That contradiction was too obvious." I answered. "Someone like you would've figured it out immediately. Though it was rude to not give me the updated autopsy report before the trial."

Edgeworth merely grinned, though I could tell he was surprised that I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be. "I merely got the report today. And I will now submit it". The court records put a miniature hologram that updated the autopsy.

"I have a question."

"And that would be?"

"What's the motive?"

"Pardon?"

"Mia and Maya Fey were siblings." I revealed. "Usually there has to be a motive for siblings to kill one another."

The Judge nodded. "The defense brings up a fair point. For something like sororicide, there has to be a motive."

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Motive is irrelevant." Edgeworth answered. "As long as there is a witness. Perhaps there was some bad blood between the siblings? It matters not. As long as I have my decisive witness."

Edgeworth then declared. "Now I would like to call my witness. The poor, innocent girl who witnessed the heinous deed."

'Oh that is B.S. of the highest caliber.' I deadpanned.

The Judge nodded. "Let April May take the stand!"

April May appeared. Every men in the room were slapped by the nearest female. I guess that's how it is. I never really found her all that attractive, primarily because of the pink hair, and how ugly she can get after her breakdown.

"Ms. May." Edgeworth ordered. "Where were you on the day of the murder?"

"I was in my hotel room."

"Right across from the office?"

"That's right big boy!"

"Please testify to the court what you saw." The Judge ordered.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!_

 _And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked!_

 _The one attacking her was the mousy girl sitting in the defendant's chair!_

 _Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!_

 _But that girl, she caught up to her and… and… She hit her!_

* * *

"Hmm." The Judge noted. "This seems like solid testimony. I don't think I need to trouble the witness any…"

"Your Honor!" I exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Let me do my cross-examination first!"

"I thought the testimony was rather firm." The Judge admitted. "Didn't you?"

'No, because I knew it was a blatant lie!' Was what I was thinking.

Edgeworth did that annoying finger thing again. "Mr. Wright. You were Mia Fey's understudy, correct?"

"I was." I bluntly answered.

"Then you knew her techniques well." Edgeworth stated, his voice sounding disgusted. "Her cowardly way of finding faults in perfectly good testimony…"

"Aren't you a student of Manfred Von Karma?" I pointed out, mimicking his disgust. "I find his tendency to prevent simple defense attorney's ability to do cross-examinations cowardly if you ask me."

Edgeworth wasn't expecting the retort, so he growled when he heard it. "Why you…!"

The Judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright! Mr. Edgeworth!" He scolded. "This is not a playground! We will cease speaking ill of each others mentors correct?"

Edgeworth tapped his arms. "Very well, Your honor."

I nodded. "Alright, but let me do my cross-examination!"

The Judge nodded. "Very well, you may begin!"

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!_

 _And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked!_

 _The one attacking her was the mousy girl sitting in the defendant's chair!_

 _Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!_

 _But that girl, she caught up to her and… and… She hit her!_

" **HOLD IT!"**

"Are you sure it was the defendant?" I asked. "Did she have any distinguishing traits?"

May brought a finger to her lips in thought. "She had the same physiques...gee...she was small!"

I sweated. "Anything else?"

"Well who else could it be?!"

I growled and slammed the desk. "Okay, I don't buy this testimony!"

"Oh." Edgeworth stated. "And just why not?"

"Did she actually describe the defendant?" I pointed out. "I mean, just look at her. She's not exactly someone hard to describe." And a full body hologram of Maya appeared.

The Judge nodded. "Yes, her robes and hairstyle is quite distinctive."

I nodded, and pointed at Ms. May. "How did you not notice it? Maybe because you probably didn't see it!"

April May glared as she said. "Maybe she wasn't wearing it the day of the murder?!"

I shook my head. "She was. I can testify to that, as well as detective Gumshoe. So can you answer my question?"

May pouted. "I didn't think it was relevant, so I didn't mention it."

The Judge hummed disapprovingly. "Ms. May. The courtroom requires you to omit no detail, do I make myself clear?"

May winked. "Of course, your Honor. I'll be a good girl this time around."

'Come on.' I mentally pleaded. 'Say more than what you actually know!'

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _I did see everything! I did!_

 _The victim – the woman – dodged the first attack and ran off to the right._

 _Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her…_

 _And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!_

 _That… that clock! Um… the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker," I think?_

* * *

I couldn't help but grin. 'Gotcha!'

Edgeworth frowned. Even he saw the obvious contradiction in the testimony.

I can even see the Judge giving May a doubtful look as he said. "Mr. Wright. Cross-Examination."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _I did see everything! I did!_

 _The victim – the woman – dodged the first attack and ran off to the right._

 _Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her…_

 _And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!_

 _That… that clock! Um… the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker," I think?_

 **"OBJECTION!"**

I let out a chuckle. "Oh, Ms. May. Can you now see the consequences of showing more then necessary?

She gave me a wink. "Oh you would like that, won't you naughty attorney."

I shook my head. "I wasn't talking about your cleavage, I was talking about the fact that you knew this statue was a clock!"

I brought up the hologram. "Look at this thing! How could anyone immediately know it's a clock?"

May gulped in response. I continued. "I believe you should think very carefully about what to say next. The last person who made this mistake ended up being arrested for murder."

 **"OBJECTION!"**

Edgeworth slammed his palm on his desk. "The defense is trying to confuse the court with trivial details! All that matters is that the witness saw what she saw!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Oh no you don't." I retorted. "The fact that the witness knows as much as she does is very telling! Your Honor! I request to follow this line of thought!"

The Judge closed his eyes, and then he nodded. "The defense may proceed with this line of questioning."

I turned to the sweating witness. "So you know my question. Can you answer it?"

"Of course I can!" April revealed. "I heard that it was a clock from my hotel room!"

Edgeworth strengthen the claim, pointing out the distance between the two rooms is considerable enough that the clock could be heard.

"Mr. Wright." The Judge called out. "Are you satisfied?"

I shook my head. "No, your honor. Because it would've been impossible to hear the clock?"

"And why is that?"

"Because the clock is empty!" I declared. "Just see for yourself!"

The Judge took the statue and opened the bottom of it. He then announced that my claim was true.

Edgeworth did that annoying tsk tsk of his to declare. "Quite a show you put on Wright."

I frowned. "Oh don't play games with me. Just get to the point."

Edgeworth shrugged. "If you insist. Do you know when the clockwork was removed?"

The Judge blinked.

"Precisely your Honor. If the clockwork was removed after the murder, then the contradiction would be explained."

The Judge nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"But apparently, Mr. Wright disagrees."

I grinned. "Oh Edgey, do you really think I can't prove something like that?"

Obviously, he didn't as he flinched in shock. "W-What?!"

I slammed my palm and declared. "Here's the proof you love so much!"

 **"TAKE THAT!"**

"Oh ho!" The Judge exclaimed. "That's a very cute phone!"

April busted a gut. "Hah! You have a girl phone!"

"It's not mine." I bluntly answered. "It belongs to Maya Fey, the defendant."

"The defendant's cell phone?!" Edgeworth exclaimed in shock. "This is the first I ever heard of it!"

"Well that's your own fault then!"

"Or perhaps that of a certain detective." Edgeworth grumbled.

'My regards for your salary Gumshoe.' I deadpanned in my head. "In any case, I will play a recording."

It was Mia and Maya's last conversation with one another. I highlighted the part where Mia admitted that she took the clockwork out. I cracked a grin at May's face.

"Well, Ms. May?" I asked. "Do you have a reason for knowing this was a clock?"

May was stammering, before I answered. "And before you say you found it in a store, I just thought I let you know that his statue was handmade, and isn't visible anywhere else."

She cringed when she realized I took away another escape route. I decided to add another statement. "Tell us Ms. May. Or would you like to buy another excuse!?"

And then she broke down. Her breasts even bounced as her face turned fierce. She started ranting again, insulting everyone in the room, and stating that Maya should die for her falsely accused crimes. It was essentially a rerun of Mr. Sahwit

After the Judge calmed her down, I could still see a twitch in her eye.

I grinned and decided to go for the kill. "Your honor! I know how the witness knew that this was a clock!"

The Judge raised an eyebrow. "Well since she can't say anything, why don't you?"

I nodded. "Simple, it's because she heard that it was a clock?"

Edgeworth slammed his hand. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

I smirked. "Because when I was investigating Ms. May's room, I found a very interesting piece of evidence."

"You searched in my room!" May screeched. "Naughty Attorney!"

I shook my head. "Oh I believe you're wrong about the naughty one. After all, I wasn't the one who committed this crime…!"

 **"TAKE THAT!"**

The Judge recoiled in shock. "A WIRETAP!?"

I pointed the finger at April May. "Ms. May! Have you been wiretapping the victim?"

May was struggling to come up with a proper response. "I….Oooh!"

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Your honor!" Edgeworth pleaded. "This is irrelevant."

"I have to disagree." The Judge answered. "The wiretap is a very worrying piece of evidence."

"It's not like the victim stated that the weapon was a clock." Edgeworth argued.

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Oh Edgeworth, I expected better from you." I mocked. "Allow me to remind you!"

 **"TAKE THAT!"**

I played the recording again, and it stated quite clearly that the statue was a clock.

Edgeworth recoiled again as I declared. "Your Honor! The fact that the witness is tapping the victim's phone very suspicious."

"I have to agree Mr. Wright." The Judge admitted. "Ms. May, why did you tap the phone?!"

At first she growled, and then started sobbing fake tears. Whining about how the meanies are bullying an innocent girl. All I could do was roll my eyes in disgust. I got through most of the script, the next part would be to accuse her of the murder, and she'll call the bellboy.

"Ms. May!" I exclaimed. "Do you have an alibi at the time of the murder?"

She grinned, believing I fell into her trap. "Of course I do!"

"You do?" I questioned in mock confusion.

"The murder was at nine, right? I was getting room service from the bellboy!" She stated with a cheer.

Edgeworth smirked. "Then that's that then. The wiretap has to be looked into, but it is irrelevant to the current case. What matters is that she saw the defendant commit the murder."

 **"OBJECTION!"**

I slammed my palms on the desk. "The defense has a request!"

"And what would that be Mr. Wright?"

"I would like to cross-examine the bellboy!"

Edgework shook his head, "I refuse!"

"And just why not?"

He smirked. "The wiretap is irrelevant to the case, thus there isn't a good reason to trouble the bellboy."

I shook my head. "I should've worded it better. I don't want to cross-examine the bellboy, I just want him to answer one question."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"And if your question is pointless, will you admit defeat?"

I nodded. "Like I have a choice."

"Very well then." The Judge noted. "Call the bellboy to the stand!"

"Witness, the defense would like to ask you a question." Edgeworth explained.

"Ask away sir." Bellboy said with a smile. "I always have an answer."

I nodded. "I have a very simple question."

"And that would be?"

I grinned. "Did Ms. May check alone?"

"What?" Edgeworth asked.

"What?" The Judge asked.

"Yes." Bellboy answered easily. "She was not the only one. There was another man with her at the time."

"I noticed you didn't mention that when confirming her alibi." I pointed out.

The bellboy blushed. "Well… the good prosecutor requested…"

"All I needed to hear."

Edgeworth cringed. "You fool!"

'Taking a page from Franziska's book?' I noted.

"Hmm?" the judge hummed.

"Your honor! We heard of a new potential suspect!" I declared. "It would be impossible to convict the defendant without hearing his story!"

"Well who is this other person?" Edgeworth demanded.

I nodded. "The man who checked in with Ms. May obviously."

I slammed the bench. "Bellboy! Did you see the man in the room you shared with Ms. May?"

He shook his head. "The door was closed."

"And there you have it!"

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Well it sounds like a silly little set-up."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't talk, Mr. 'hide the new suspect'!"

Edgeworth started to growl. "Why, you upstart…amateur…?!"

The Judge banged the gavel. "That's enough! The defense has given the court sufficient reason to delay the trial another day. The defense and prosecution will use this new information to investigate again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your honor." Edgeworth regained his composure.

"Yes, sir."

"Court is adjourned."

* * *

 **September 7, 2:24 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 1**

* * *

"Mr. Wright!" Maya cheered. "You were amazing in there! The way you countered the prosecution's lies…I think I might be your new biggest fan!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Seeing Maya act like her usual charmingly zany self was one thing, but considering how much she teased Phoenix, seeing her declare herself your biggest fan was just gut busting.

"Although that other attorney was pretty cool." She commented. "Though it was funny to see him lose his cool."

"I have to agree with that."

"So can I go home now?"

I groaned. "Did you hear the judge declare, 'Not Guilty'?"

Maya suddenly became depressed. "So that's a no?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't worry. Today I was able to form a new lead, and get my goal."

Maya eyes widened. "You said you know who killed sis…that man with Ms. May…?"

"He's the one." I revealed. "It's time for an investigation, because this case is not over!"

I managed to get May's testimony…well the only part of it that was true. The part that will bite White's ass when he eventually testify!

I'm gonna have to be punched and accused of murder first…this is only a preview of things to come.

* * *

 **September 7, 3:11 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

* * *

"If you think I'm telling you anything, you got another thing coming!" May declared with a snarl.

"Redd White was the man." I bluntly revealed.

"WHAT! How did you…?"

I shook my head. "I have my sources. So, I already told you that much, can you tell me the location where you work?"

May eventually complied and gave me the directions to Bluecorp.

I realized that I didn't need to speak to the bellboy now, but I think I still need to visit the Grossberg law office.

It was without two vital things. Grossberg, and his painting on the wall. On his desk was the photo of Misty Fey and Redd White. I took the photo of Redd White and departed.

Now it's time to meet the arrogant son of a bitch…scratch that, his mother might've been a saint for all I know.

* * *

 **September 7**

 **Bluecorp Inc.**

 **CEO's Office**

* * *

Oh good lord I did not want to deal with this man.

Redd White was as every bit as foppish his design and dialogue suggested. His sheer voice alone speaks volume about his overly high opinion of himself.

"So what does this puny attorney want with a god like me?"

Must…resist….urge to punch.

So after blaming May for the wiretapping, getting an exposition on Bluecorp, and boasting that the courts can't touch him, I finally asked the unfortunate question.

"So that painting on the wall…"

"Ah, I see you noticed my marvelficent painting! It costs quite a pretty penny."

"Really now? I think I saw it before."

And it ended with me getting punched in the gut, and thrown out by security. God, with his ringed fingers, the punch hurt like hell!

He told me to go to Grossberg if I want info. I already know what he'll tell me, but I might as well.

Grossberg breaks down and tells me everything. White was blackmailing him over DL-6, Mia was killed because she was getting close in revealing the truth, it would be near impossible to catch him in the act…

All stuff that I already knew. Grossberg told me that if I want help, I should find Mia's files on the case.

Learning about Redd White, I was surprised we caught him when Phoenix did. The fact that he was so influential…well it made me glad he was caught when he did. Though Mia had to sacrifice her life in the process...

I went to the office and found the newspaper article about the suicidal politicians.

It was precisely then when I blacked out.

* * *

 **September 8, 3:37 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Maya in front of me with a sad expression. I was alarmed to see that I was behind the detention center panel. That means…

"Mr. Wright." Maya said. "Now you're the one who got arrested."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me Maya…I'll be fine. In fact, I have an idea."

"Can I help?"

"You could be my co-counsel."

"Alright then! Maya Fey is on the case! Especially after everything that man has done!"

I told Maya to come to the courtroom tomorrow and she agreed. I could only think about what went on, and realized that Phoenix was arrested for murder again.

I know the script. So I know I can take Redd White down!

* * *

 **September 9, 9:52 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 1**

* * *

Maya pumped her fists. "Today's the day!"

I nodded, "An outcome will occur today. Let's hope it's a Not Guilty."

"I wouldn't count on it Wright." And in walked in the man himself.

"So what do I owe the honor of you today, Prosecutor?" I asked sardonically. Edgeworth scoffed and said. "I received a call from Chief Prosecutor Skye, she told me that whatever White said will be the 'Absolute truth'."

I shook my head. "You know...you know what he does, don't you?"

Edgeworth made no effort to confirm or deny my question. "If I object, the judge will probably listen to me."

I frowned. "I'm well aware of that."

"And you still intend to fight?"

"I won't be found guilty, no matter what." I declared. Edgeworth frowned in response. "I'll do anything to get my verdict Wright."

"Why!?" Maya demanded. "Why would you convict an innocent person!?"

Edgeworth snorted. "'innocent'? How do we know for sure? The guilty will always lie of course. The only thing I can do is get my guilty verdict."

I was stoic. "Edgeworth...DL-6 really changed you, didn't it?"

Maya eyes widened. "Wait you know him...Wait, is the the friend who father's died?"

Edgeworth clearly didn't like this conversation topic so he interrupted. "That was then, this is now! Don't expect any special treatment Wright…"

And the sound of the bailiff's voice told us it's time to go to Court.

* * *

 **September 7, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 1**

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright." The Judge declared/

"The Prosecution is ready, your Honor."

"The Defense is ready, your Honor."

The Judge blinked. "Mr. Wright, do you intend to defend yourself?"

I nodded. "Correct."

He shook his head. "The first time we met, you were accused of murder. We met again, only for you to be accused again...Try not to make this a recurring habit."

I rubbed my spikes. "I'll try sir."

"Opening statement, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth stated that things were the same, and the defendant was witnessed by the man.

"I see then." The Judge nodded, "Bring him in."

'He didn't even question why he wasn't brought up before.' I noted. 'The grip that White has is nothing short of terrifying.'

"I would like to call Redd White to the stand!"

And there he was in his entire smug, prick, glory. After Edgeworth and the fop went through a comedy routine where Edgeworth has trouble getting the witness to say his name, Edgeworth then asked the question.

"You were at the gatewater hotel at the time of the murder?"

"Why tell you what you already know?"

The Judge nodded. "Please tell the court your testimony."

"Mr. Lawyer." White called out to me. "I hope you made peace with your god!"

I inwardly grinned. 'I hope you made peace with yours!'

* * *

 **White's Testimony**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe._

 _I was quietly perusifying… er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window._

 _Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside!_

 _Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way._

 _It was then I saw him: a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair!_

 _Needless to say that man was none other than you, Mr. Lawyer._

 _I called Miss May over at once. She, too, was surprised of course._

 _The victim, she… she ran away, but you gave chase!_

 _Finally there was a terrible impaction! Then it was all over…_

* * *

"Hmm." The Judge hummed. "If this testimony is correct, then the defendant will be found guilty. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination!"

'If I remembered correctly, it was the running away, that gave him away.'

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***Witness's Account***

 _Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe._

 _I was quietly perusifying… er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window._

 _Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside!_

 _Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way._

 _It was then I saw him: a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair!_

 _Needless to say that man was none other than you, Mr. Lawyer._

 _I called Miss May over at once. She, too, was surprised of course._

 _The victim, she… she ran away, but you gave chase!_

" **HOLD IT!"**

"Could you clarify?" I asked.

"Of course! You attacked the victim, and she ran for the left! You gave chase and took her down" He declared while shining his ring. See if you can keep the smile on for long, you smug prick.

"Are you sure?" Edgeworth asked.

"Ab-So-Positively!"

"Then please add it to the testimony." The Judge requested.

 _The victim ran to the left, and you gave chase!_

" **OBJECTION!"**

I grinned, time to put this bastard in his place. "Mr. White, that new piece of testimony was rather telling."

White merely smirked. "Oh? And how so Mr. Wrong?"

I brought up the hologram of May's testimony. I highlighted the important part. Namely that the victim ran for the right.

White shrugged. "Maybe she got it wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, what she said made logical sense." I then explained that if the victim ran for the left, she would've hit a dead end, but if she ran for the right, she would've made it out of there.

White was actually confused. "But I could've sworn…"

Maya noted. "I don't think he's lying." I agreed. "I have an explanation."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, can you please give your explanation for this contradiction."

"Easy!" I answered. "Mr. White and Ms. May were both correct!"

"How does that make sense?" Edgeworth demanded.

"Simple." I smirked. Game time. "Mr. White was somewhere else at the scene of the crime! And allow me to show you where!"

I brought up the map of the law office and pointed at the ideal area….

" **TAKE THAT!"**

I pointed at the 'K' on the map. "If he was standing here, it would explain the vital contradiction!"

" **OBJECTION!"**

"Are you joking Wright?!" Edgeworth demanded. "That's where the killer was! Unless you're stating…"

I nodded. "Your Honor. On this occasion the defense accuses Redd White!" The courtroom took that as a cue to start chatter with each other. The Judge started banging the gavel.

"Order! Order!"

" **OBJECTION!"**

"The defense's claim is a complete distortion of the truth!" Edgeworth opinioned. The Judge nodded in agreement. "It does sound rather farfetched."

White then started to laugh. "Oh Ho! Mr. Wrong, the hilarity of your accusation made me remember something! I apologize; my memories were a bit muddled."

The Judge nodded, "Well let's hear your revised testimony".

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***She Ran to the 'Left'***

 _Miss May's testimony was correct… as was mine!_

 _When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left._

 _And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw._

 _Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right._

 _You chased her, and delivered the final blow._

 _That is what Miss May saw._

 _You see? You hit her twice!_

" **OBJECTION!"**

"Mr. Wright!" The Judge scolded. "There is a proper procedure to this things! Will you make this a recurring habit?"

I nodded. "If there's such an obvious contradiction. I refuse to dignify it with proper procedure. After all, Edgeworth himself can see it."

Indeed, Edgeworth was giving White a fierce glare. "Witness...do you realize the sheer idiocy in your statement?"

White grinned. "Oh? And what is that?"

I brought up the autopsy report. "The victim died to a single blow to the head." I grinned at his nervous expression. "Looks like your testimony wasn't as perfect as you said it was."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't…"

"I like some new testimony, your Honor!" I demanded. "I would like him explain this one away."

" **OBJECTION!"**

"The Witness is obviously confused. "Edgeworth insisted. "A ten minute break will…"

" **OBJECTION!"**

I grinned, so this was what Edgeworth felt like. Knowing more than his foe, and humiliating his opponent. "Oh no you don't. He's confused because A: He's the real killer, and B: He's lying!"

The Court started to cheer me on. "Look at man! We want justice! He's the real killer!"

The Judge nodded. "My suspicions of Mr. White are slowly increasing. So I will concede the defense's request."

White lost his grin and was sweating bullets. "Yes...yes your Honor…"

'This is it.'

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***The Two Accounts***

 _Umm, well, see — I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall._

 _Then, the next moment, I saw Miss Mia run to the left!_

 _The killer, you, attacked her… but she dodged._

 _She turned, and ran for the door!_

 _Then you did her in with a single blow! Thwap!_

* * *

His baldness hummed. "Thwap? Well if this testimony is the truth, it would certainly explain everything. Mr. Wright, time for your cross-examination."

"Your Honor." White moaned. "My stomach is aching…"

"Oh just stomach through it." I scolded. "Just sit back, relax,….and watch me tighten the noose around your neck!"

White gulped in response. Edgeworth merely raised a brow at the comment while the Judge looked at me in alarm.

"Let's not get carry away Mr. Wright. Just begin".

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***The Two Accounts***

 _Umm, well, see — I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall._

" **HOLD IT!"**

"Thing?" I asked.

"The glass nightstand." White answered. Gotcha!

"Please add that statement to your testimony." I asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Maya commented. "That did sound odd."

"Mr. White, follow the defense's request, please."

"Okay, okay. Of course."

 _A light stand was lying on the floor when I looked._

" **OBJECTION!"**

"Congratulations Mr. White." I smirked. "You have undone yourself with the statement of one word."

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh nothing….only the simple fact that you could have not seen the glass stand!" I brought up the floor plans and pointed at the shards on the ground. "There are two things you should know. The glass light has been broken into pieces!"

White gulped in response. I decided to add the pressure. "Redd White! If you were in the hotel room as you claimed, then you would have never known the true identity of the glass shards!"

White started to stammer. "Ridi….culosity!"

I then took the plunge. "Mr. White! There's only one way you could've seen the glass light stand fall! When you were in the law office, and when you killed Mia Fey!"

Redd White planted his face to the stand, and then he yelled his breakdown. "GAAAAAAAAAA!"

White was trying to catch his breath as the Judge asked. " ?"

"Mr. White." I started. "Please confess to your crimes."

"I…Ms. Mia…."

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"That's quite enough Mr. Wright!" Edgeworth interrupted.

'Edgeworth!' I thought. 'Damn! I was so busy with White that I forgot about this part!'

"Mr. White." Edgeworth said. "The defense is right. You must confess to your crimes!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Edgeworth brought up the hologram of the wiretap. "The wiretap of course!"

"Say what?!" I asked in fake shock.

The Judge demanded. "Order, order! Mr. Edgeworth! Explain to the court what you mean?!"

"Distinguished members of the court." Edgeworth theatrically stated. "Mr. White is merely confused. Allow me to explain."

"I have a bad feeling about this Mr. Wright." Maya groaned. I nodded in agreement. "If it's a lie, then there's evidence that contradicts it!"

Edgeworth proceeded to explain that White placed the wiretap in the law office a week before the murder, which is when he saw the glass light stand. White latched onto the new theory as quickly as he could.

"Ergo, Phoenix Wright's theory is revealed for the baseless conjecture that it is!"

"Mr. White, you will testify to this court about the wiretap!"

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 ***The Wiretapping***

 _It was the beginning of September… the week before the murder._

 _I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices._

 _Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap._

 _That is when I saw this glass light stand_

* * *

"So you saw the glass stand the week before the murder?" The Judge questioned. "And that is how you knew that fell over?"

"Correct! That is right!"

"Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

I turned to Maya. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything to help!"

"I want you to channel your sister." I requested. Maya gasped in alarm. "But Mr. Wright! I'm not sure sis can…!"

I shook my head. "This isn't to get some help; it's to let her see her murderer put to justice!"

Maya closed her eyes. And then pumped her fist in determination. "I'll try my best!"

I nodded, "That's all I need. Now it's time to put that bastard in his place."

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 ***The Wiretapping***

 _It was the beginning of September… the week before the murder._

 _I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices._

 _Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap._

 _That is when I saw this glass light stand_

 **"OBJECTION!"**

* * *

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

Edgeworth banged his palm, "And just what is so funny, Mr. Wright?"

I stopped laughing only to gain a big grin. "Oh just marveling at the irony of it all." I brought up the receipt that had Maya's name on it.

"Hah!" Edgeworth scoffed. "You are clearly gasping for straws."

I shook my head. "Oh far from it. Mr. White, if only you hadn't written this, then you would've gotten away scot-free!"

White cringed. "And what does that message have to do with anything?"

I slammed my hands. "Oh nothing…except for the fact that it's the final proof that proves your nothing but a liar!"

I pointed the message at the Judge. "Your Honor! Please read the receipt!"

The Judge complied. "It says that a glass light stand was purchased…on the day before the murder…!"

"!" Edgeworth,

"!" White.

I nodded. "Mr. White…this proves that you didn't see it the week before the murder! You saw it at the exact time the murder took place…when you killed Ms. Fey with your own two hands!"

"KWWAAAAAAAA!"

'I broke him' I noted…'awesome!'

"Mr. White, can you get yourself out of this hole?"

"No…" White sobbed. "It's impossachievable!"

"Your honor." I picked up. "While I understand that you have a bit of pressure on you, you can't really doubt my innocence."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. The court finds the defendant…"

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

"Oh what now?!" I groaned.

"While I admit the logic in Mr. Wright's theory." Edgeworth begrudgingly stated. "It is not concrete proof that he is innocent."

"Oh crap." I murmured.

"Ergo! Another of day of investigation is needed; I need to make the inquiry."

The Judge banged the gavel. "I concede. The trial will be postponed until tomorrow."

 **"OBJECTION!"  
**

For the record, that wasn't me. It was my dear departed mentor.

I grinned as I turned my head. "Mia!"

She was in possession of Maya's body and returned my grin. Though the blatant amount of cleavage she was showing was a bit distracting, I was grateful for her appearance all the same. "Phoenix…you did a far better job then I expected you to. Don't worry about White, because I need you to read this."

I grinned. "Will it have him singing like a bird?"

"Like a melody of canary."

I turned to the Judge. "Before you suspend the trial, I have one more piece of evidence to present!"

"You're certainly persistent today." The Judge noted.

I couldn't stop the exasperation. "Because this is a trial where I might be convicted for murder!"

"A fair point."

I shook my head. "I have the final piece of evidence…"

 **"TAKE THAT!"  
**

I read the memo out loud, naming name after name. Famous politicians, celebrities, you name it. With each word, White's face became whiter and whiter.

"STOP!" White begged. "Please! Just stop!"

"Only on one condition." I stated.

"I know…" White sobbed. "I did it…I hit Mia Fey with "The Thinker"…I am guilty."

Mia grinned. "Case closed."

The Judge nodded. "You are correct. Mr. Wright. After two straight defenses…I never saw you lose your cool, and you kept on going until you found the culprit."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Thank you."

"You have a long career ahead for you." He declared. "So with great pleasure…"

 **N.O.T. G.U.I.L.T.Y.**

"Court is now adjourned!"

* * *

 **September 9, 2:24 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 1**

* * *

"I want to apologize, Phoenix." Mia admitted.

"For what?"

"For underestimating you." She revealed. "Like when we first met, and I thought you were a slightly idiotic person…and again when I dismissed your skills simply because you were new. I was amazed to see you use the receipt as one final decisive piece of evidence."

I shook my head. "Don't be like that chief. I knew who the killer was in both those trials. After that, it's easy to keep a cool head." If I was in Phoenix's shoe, I would be just as sweaty.

She smiled. "I suppose you're correct. Though you are lucky I was born a Fey, and that Maya could channel me. Is it true that you channeled me simply for me to see White's face?"

I nodded. "And why not? It helps that you made him confess."

She shook her head. "No reason, whatsoever. Thought it was telling that you knew about Redd White."

I mournfully turned my head. "I'm sorry Mia. If I only told you that I knew. I could've helped, even…" But would have that just started another blackout? Am i allowed to follow the script and only the script?

"That's enough Phoenix." Mia scolded. "It's my fault for not trusting you enough with the case. I have to deal with the consequences for my actions."

"If Mr. Armando wakes up…" I did a bitter laugh. "Well, he'll wish he stayed in coma."

Mia frowned. "Diego…I have no one but to blame but myself. Phoenix, Maya's losing her grip on me."

"Anything to say?"

"Yes…Please come to the office by nine o'clock."

"I'll see you there."

* * *

 **September 9, 9:02 PM**

 **Fey & Co. Law Offices**

* * *

When I walked into the office, I couldn't help but start whistling. What tune? What better then the 'Turnabout Sisters Ballad'?

"That's a nice tune." And in walked in Maya herself, her face finally the happiness she has shown throughout the series.

I nodded. "It's called the…ballad of the sisters. I thought it would be appropriate." Since calling it by its real name would be a bit weird.

Maya hummed. "I like it…so want to get some burgers?"

I grinned. "I just got off and you want to buy burgers?"

"Well of course! We need to celebrate your victory."

I laughed. Although Maya will probably prove to be a slight headache in the future, I can certainly see the bond she and Phoenix will make. Maybe, I can make a bond with her, one of mutual trust.

"Hold on a second there." I said. "Why are you here anyway? You're free to go."

Maya shook her head. "No. Sis left me a letter. 'Take care of Phoenix for me'!"

I chuckled. "Aren't you still a minor? Maybe it's her way of telling me to take care of you."

Maya puffed her cheeks. "No way! I may be the assistant now of Wright and Co., but I'm still in charge here!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's a contradiction."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Oh cut it out with the contradiction! So Maya Fey will become the newest caretaker of the office, and you're now my boss Mr. Wright."

"Call me Nick, all my friends do."

She grinned. "Whew! I thought I would have to be formal. In any case, we're partners now Nick!"

I laughed. "That we are! Now let's get some burgers, the district paid me since I was representing myself."

Maya grinned. "And I know a great place!"

As I followed her to the burger joint, I half expect to blank and start 'Turnabout Samurai'. But no, everything continued as usual, I ate two burgers, Maya ate five. We talked about the plans for the agency, and departed a good night.

As I was going to sleep, I sworn I heard a voice:

 _The blackouts will become less frequent. Enjoy these long stretches of time; you are free to do whatever you please._

Where did that come from? I drifted to sleep before I could properly think about it. It was until tomorrow did I finally get enough piece of mind to realize what is going on.

* * *

 **The Self-Insert may seem a bit of a mary-sue, but if you think about it, the Ace Attorney revolves around the truth as the biggest power one can have, someone who knows the complete truth is near-unstoppable. Course, he'll cause a few divergence that will affect him in a big way, but that's a later date. The next chapter won't be 'Turnabout Samurai'. No, it will be a breather chapter where the insert can finally catch his breath and actually think about what the hell just happened to him. And he'll start doing a few things that Phoenix didn't such as…taking minor cases like traffic violation, and actually getting a driver's license. That's a difference I want to put in the insert…he's kinda cold, he's friendly of course, but he becomes slightly apathetic in regards to criminal. And he has a lot less tolerance for the shit Phoenix suffers that he might lose his temper. But that's to be written on a later date.**

 **As for shipping…it won't be Yaoi, I can tell you that much. And while he'll form a bond with Maya, it won't reach an intimate level. You can make an argument in canon, but in this fic they're just friends. I guarantee the shipping will be a bit crackish.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
